


Let's not overthink it

by BroArmyVeteran



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Marzia is the best, Polyamory, Sub!Sean, dom!felix, first chapter is a little rough, occasional BAMF!Sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroArmyVeteran/pseuds/BroArmyVeteran
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple and fun video idea with which he would help. A collab after the collab on his channel a few days earlier.But as he was leaning forwards on the big wooden desk in a makeshift office, trying to maintain his dignity, Jack wondered how it had gotten so complicated.When Felix and Jack can no longer deny their attraction, they'll need to find a way to cope with it. The fact that Felix is engaged doesn't make it any easier.





	1. Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter may not be as good as I'd like it to be and I may rewrite some parts later.  
> There's going to be more chapters, funny and challenging situations... I have lots of ideas.  
> This is also the first fic I have written in a long time and my English may be a little out of practice.

It was supposed to be a simple and fun video idea with which he would help. A collab after the collab on his channel a few days earlier.  
But as he was leaning forwards on the big wooden desk in a makeshift office, trying to maintain his dignity, Jack wondered how it had gotten so complicated.

Let’s rewind to a few hours before that.

Jack was over at Felix’, having been invited to help out with this video idea he and Brad had come up with. It was a mocking, parody-ish music video to make fun of all the shit people make up about Felix for his popularity. It was hilarious.  
Jack was having a fantastic time with them and the scenes they shot were all very relaxed and funny. He wasn’t in any of them himself, but he loved helping through ideas and tips.  
There were only a few scenes left to film when they took a break for a while. Jack and Felix were chatting in some lounge chairs, water bottles in hand, when Brad came up to them. 

“Guys, I have an idea. It’s gonna change the scene a little bit but I think it’d be really funny. And we have the means to do it.”

“Geez Brad, the suspense is killing.” Felix said chuckling.

“Yeah, spit it out man!” Jack chimed in with a big grin.

“So, in this part of the song..” Brad began, holding up the part of the text he encircled. “Envision this: a close-up of a contract for a collab between Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie, stating that the latter agrees only to a long-distance one through VR. It’s being signed by you, Felix, and then the camera zooms out to you having Sean bent over your big corporate desk. BOOM! ‘You don’t come cheap’” he quoted one of the lines of the song.

“Oh that’s hot.” Jack and Felix said in unison with their best Will Smith voices. Brad laughed. 

“It’s a little play on how people said that Sean only got big because of the shout-out, plus what was said in per example the roast video.”

“That’s pretty good.” Felix said nodding, seemingly impressed with the idea. Jack smirked at his friend.

“Yer just saying that because it’s the only chance ye’ll get at bending me over a desk.”

“And all my dreams will be fulfilled at last.” The Swede said mock dreamily to which they all laughed.

After the break they went to shoot the other scenes first to utilise the daylight they had before returning to the office set they had rented for the last scene.

Jack stood in front of the desk on the side where the chair would normally be with his friend to the right of him as they listened to the instructions Brad gave. It was feeling increasingly weirder to the Irish man; the prospect of being in a position he had never thought himself to be in.

“Ok, let’s first see the positioning to make sure it looks realistic.” Brad said while grabbing the camera and taking his own position.

“I swear to god, Brad, if this ends up in a job interview for you as adult movie cameraman I will sue you.” Felix joked. 

Slowly he stepped behind Jack and smoothly placed a hand on the guy’s hip, the other hand sneaking its way up to gently grasp on to the shoulder. The movements were so elegant and calculated that Jack twitched in response but didn’t move, feeling a little wrapped up in his own thoughts.  
There was a warm breath on his neck that made his hairs there rise before the voice of his friend sounded right by his ear.

“Bend over, you Irish bitch.”

Jack burst out laughing and the hand on his shoulder gently pushed him down to the surface of the desk.

“You focking asshole.” he laughed out.

“That is the idea we’re creating here, yeah.” and Jack could practically hear the shit-eating grin.

The Irish man placed his forearms flat on the table, lifting his head slightly so he could at least look in front of himself. The hand on his shoulder moved but did not lose contact with his body as it slowly slid down to the centre part of his back.

Brad and Felix began discussing the lighting and the positioning of the camera but Jack could hardly focus on that. The hand on his back was moving across the surface of it gently. It sent very pleasant shivers down Jack’s spine but he also realised that the movements were not made on purpose. His friend seemed entirely unaware he was making them.  
The other hand still had a gentle but firm hold on his hip. The whole situation was making his heart beat faster by the minute.  
He retreated into his mind to ask himself why he was responding like this. It was just a video with one of his best friends. They were doing weird shit and making questionable jokes to each other all the time. And yet there was something about this…from the position he was in to the way he was seemingly held there…gentle but firm.

A flick to his ear woke him from his thoughts.

“Jack! Brad’s asking if you need a pillow for your hips.” Felix voice sounded quite close to his ear and suddenly Jack was very aware of the fact that his friend was pressed up against his backside as he leaned over him on his hands to try and look at his face.  
His heart rate intensified threefold and his mind was feeling rather foggy.

“Eh...I’ll be fine. Don’t worry!” he quickly responded with a grin, trying to ignore the alarm bells in his head because he finally figured out he may be getting slightly turned on and that was wrong in so many ways and damn…Felix looked good looming over him like that.

“Alright then. Well now the only problem is that Felix’ position is fine like that but Sean…we’ll definitely be able to see you’ve got your trousers on. I don’t know how realistic we want to make it. I don’t feel right asking you to remove all your clothes from the waist down.” Brad managed to make it sound so professional and normal where Jack was feeling more and more like he was making porn here.

“No, we’re not doing that. But… Jack if you’re comfortable with just the trousers down, I have an idea that might just work.” Felix interrupts with his proposal before Jack could reply, and the latter is relieved to have that answered for him. He receives a friendly pat to the hip. “And it would bring the whole scene together even more.”

“Sounds good!” Jack chirped enthusiastically. He looked back just in time to see Felix give him a bright smile and a playful slap on the ass. 

Jack only managed to just bite back the involuntary noise that threatened to slip out. God, what was going on with him? He’d never felt turned on by Felix before, or by any guy ever really. At least he didn't think so.  
This was a terrible moment to question himself, his life and everything he knew. It was bound to show in his face.  
What was he going to do?  
He pushed himself up and turned around to sit on the table.  
He’d just let it all happen, he decided. A very unpopular thing to do because overthinking always seemed to be the way to go in these situations but he figured if he wouldn’t fight it and just let himself feel what he’d feel he could sit in silence and analyse everything later.  
All he could try to do was keep the others from noticing anything was happening.

Felix jumped back in the room having changed his own outfit to the slick black suit with subtle red led lights all along the borders to create a kind of slick night club effect, a reference to the colours present throughout all his merch. He tossed an article of clothing into Jack’s face.

“Put that on.” he kindly demanded.  
The Irish folded it out to take a look and sniggered in amusement.

“Of course it is..” he commented through his laughter and showed Brad the 80 mil merch shirt Felix had pulled, no doubt, from his bag of clothes if he needed a change for different scenes. Brad started laughing too.

“Actually that ís perfect.” he said. 

Jack slipped out of the Cloak shirt he was wearing and into the shirt he had been handed. It was an alright fit, a little on the large side for his body. It landed well over his hips. Felix stepped into his space to inspect where the shirt ended.

“Perfect! Now lower your trousers and roll the legs of your boxers up. Think panty shape.” he stated with a grin that was both mischievous and proud of his plan seemingly working.

“God ye’re so demanding.” Jack commented with a snort before obliging to the orders. His trousers pooled around his ankles before he decided it’d be better to step out of them. He fumbled with the legs of his underwear and stared at them in confusion.  
“So wait…do what?”

Felix rolled his eyes and batted his hands away before taking over the job. He grabbed a hold of the edges and tucked them in higher and higher, making the boxer shape disappear more and more.  
Jack tried desperately not to let his mind wander and willed his heart rate to slow down.  
Then, he snapped out of his wandering thoughts and jumped slightly.

“Fé, that just went up my arse.” he explained in semi-annoyance, shifting uncomfortable as the fabric of his boxers for the most part had gathered themselves within the crease.

“Think of it as method acting.” Felix winked, earning him a shove. “There, done!”

They all looked at the result and sure enough the shirt made it look like he wasn’t wearing anything at all.

“Perfect! Let’s do this.” Brad said, satisfied with how the scene started to look.

Without the guiding hand this time, Jack bend over the desk, folding his arms down as a makeshift pillow for his head. Due to the low stature of the desk it created an angle that made his ass stuck out and up just a little bit.

“Well there goes the monetization on this!” Felix joked, chuckling. “Jacky-boy, you look absolutely obscene.”

“Show me a good time, daddy.” Jack mocked back and they both laughed any possible tension away.  
He felt Felix step into his space. Two hands came to grasp his hips firmly. With a small tug from them, he was pulled a little bit backwards until his ass was flush against Felix’ front.  
Jack’s breath hitched in his throat.  
Fuck. This was bad.  
The underwear felt like nothing at all. He could feel him…  
This was weird. So fucking weird.

The pressure behind him suddenly increased and a weight was carefully pressed against his back. Hot breath on his ear and Jack was certain he must be panting right now with a bright blush.  
Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore of it Felix’s voice sounded in the lowest, huskiest tone he’d ever heard it in:

“No homo”

Jack’s body began to violently shake with laughter, bouncing them both slightly, and he buried his head in his arms. All the tension of the previous moment was gone once more. Felix laughed into his shoulder though whether from his own mockery or because he was able to make his friend laugh like that, Jack didn’t know. He had a tendency for both.

Once their laughter died down and they resumed their positions properly for the scene, Jack looked up at Brad.

“So what am I doing? Am I enjoying this or am I just wishing it to be over?”

“Ehm…why don’t we start with a mixture of wanting it to be over already and annoyed you háve to do this.” Brad handed him a purposely terrible cardboard sign that read ‘need views’ which he was supposed to keep in view when he was in view.  
Jack nodded. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” it would easier to deal with this if he could get into some kind of character and channel those kind of emotions. He drew in a deep breath while Brad went over Felix’ movements and lines once more before they were satisfied.

“Alright, I’ll start like two sentences before the part.” Brad announced before he pressed play on the phone hooked up to two speakers so they could have the actual music to perform to. “And… Action!” he called out over it.

Jack had his face ready and he kept it throughout the whole scene. It started with the close-up of the contract Brad had printed out after the idea was made a go and then to the both of them.  
He could feel Felix move behind him but couldn’t see a thing and was therefore rather surprised to feel the thrusting motion behind him. By some clever use of Felix’ hands, their bodies never actually collided to create any friction. What a blessing. However the Swede did make sure to add some force through his hand to knock Jack forward with every “thrust”.  
It should have been logical but he hadn’t quite seen it coming and was unprepared for the way his hips smashed into the wooden edge. It stung…but it also felt kind of good.  
He groaned on two occasions, grateful for the music drawing it out.

“That concludes the first take.” Brad said and moved to switch off the music. Jack slumped on the desk. Thank god that was over. There was a tingling in his nether regions he could only ignore for so long. Luckily for him, nothing was showing yet.

He pushed himself up with his arms, intending to stand up once more and excuse himself to the bathroom to stick his head in some cold water. Maybe he was having a stroke and that was the answer to this all… they had had more sun than he was used to.  
However he was prevented from doing so by a hand between his shoulder blades, roughly pushing him back down with his cheek on the table.

“Felix...I swear to god. Let me go, ya meatball.” Jack called out half-amused.

“Oh no no no no no” Felix said chuckling darkly. “I like you much better this way.”

And with that the Swede grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his back. The pressure applied made it impossible for Jack to get up but he struggled nonetheless.

“You focking asshole!” he laughed breathlessly. 

“Eh eh eh, not what I want to hear! What are you, Jack? Hm? Tell me what you are!”

“Oh hell no!” suddenly he saw where this was going. Like hell he was saying that easily.  
The pressure got bigger and the angle of his arm a little more painful.

“Say it!”

“Never!” the increased angle had him crying out this time. “Alright alright! Your bitch…I’m your bitch.”

Felix chuckled and released his arm, looming over his back with his hands supporting him on either side of Jack’s body.  
“And don’t you go forgetting that.”

 

With that he stepped away from Jack, allowing him to stand up.  
Jack rubbed his hip bones with a grimace as he turned around.

“Ah geesus fock. Couldn’t have been a little gentler, could ye?” he complained.

“Ahw bro, did I really hurt you? Let me get you some water. Papa Poods will take care of you.” Felix said, starting off sounding a little concerned, but he finished it off with a wink before walking away.

Jack rolled his eyes gave the his friend’s butt a playful kick while the other walked away.  
His stomach felt like he was in a roller coaster. Something warm spread in his chest at the idea of being taken care of like that but he still was unable to piece together why this was happening and what made him feel this way. He ran a hand through his hair. He was so utterly confused by this point that if he’d spend a second too long thinking about it…he’d go into panic mode.  
So he sat down on the desk and waited. 

Felix came back quickly and handed him a bottle of water. Jack gratefully drank half of it when he started hearing Brad’s voice behind him, talking about the footage. Jack turned his body halfway to be able to see him, at which point Felix maneuvered himself forward to be able to look half over Jack’s head, half past it. While doing so he wrapped one arm around the Irish man’s back. Thumb rubbing idly where it rested.  
Somehow this instantly relaxed Jack and he subconsciously leaned into Felix’ side.  
The hold on his body tightened almost possessively, but Jack decided not to think anything of it.

“The lighting is on point, see? It won’t need a lot.” Brad said, showing a part of the footage. He wasn’t lying..they both looked very good in that lighting and all the effects were on point.

“Yeah but it feels like something is missing.” Felix mused. “Like it’s too much of the same for just a little too long, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, totally. I was thinking the same thing.” Brad agreed.

“Oh my god, this looks so weird…” Jack had meant to say ‘wrong’, he really did…but somehow he couldn't convince himself of that. Felix chuckled. 

“Ok, I have an idea. I think we should start with you facing me, maybe even standing, like I am telling you to your face that yeah you can come to me to safe your channel…then I push you unto the desk in some kind of weird position, cut to signing the paper and you bend over the desk for the last line only.” Felix explained so professionally it gave Jack shivers, which earned him comforting rubs up and down his side.

“Ye got this all planned out, don’t ye? What fanfics have ye been reading?” Jack laughed off the mental images as quick as he could.

Felix flicked his nose in response, but there was a look very briefly in his eyes that Jack couldn’t quite identify.  
“So what do you think?”

“I think that would look pretty damn awesome.” Brad admitted.

“I think my hips will thank you.” Jack added, which earned him a shove and the loss of the warm contact.

“You’re such a pussy.” Felix joked. “Ok, Brad, let’s start with a shot of me in the chair, considering the cry for help before I’ll stand up to address it.”

After a few quick notes on what to do and how to act, they got to it. The music returned.

Jack watched Felix perform his part, the corporate smugness fitting him like a second skin. He made all the right moves just like the world famous artists did and entered Jack’s personal space smugly singing /saying the lyrics to his face before a dark predatorial sort of confidence washed over his face.  
Jack shuddered and swallowed thickly. Oh this was so much worse. With a perfect shove, he landed flat on his ass on the desk.

“‘Cause you know I got what you need” Felix sang… ish, getting closer before grabbing Jack’s inner thighs without warning, ripping his legs apart and simultaneously pulling him down and his lower body flush against his own. Jack’s gasp was absolutely spot on and the combination of fear and lust in his face made Felix almost want to break character and compliment him on his acting…although that word seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.  
Jack’s back collided with the table because of the sudden pull which gave Felix the room to loom over him and press himself closer.

“But it’s gonna cost ya” he finished the part of the song he wanted for that scene. Felix lingered for a few moments, unable to break the stare he hadn’t previously realised was going on.

To his great horror, Jack felt a twitch within his boxers and half-mortified he hoped it would go unnoticed by the Swede.  
If he had noticed…he sure didn’t show it.

After Brad had reviewed the footage and marveled over how perfectly played it was (to which both “actors” said nothing) they moved to position themselves for the last scene.

“Are you gonna be careful?” Jack asked in a mocking vulnerable voice. 

Felix snorted.  
“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Mark would have been.”

It was supposed to be mockery…just jokes like they always made. References to internet pairings but Jack could swear his friend grew a little in size and muscle broadness while his face went impassive.  
Uncertain of what to do, Jack turned around and assumed his very first position, heart hammering in his chest.  
All the emotions he was experiencing he had never felt before and he couldn’t make sense of them in the whirlwind way they were behaving.

Hands came down on his hips and fingertips dug in a little harder than before. Not enough to fully hurt, but enough to make Jack feel it.  
All sounds of his surroundings are dulled as he couldn’t focus on anything but where they are connected and the heat rapidly spread through his body both from the hands on his hips and the eyes he can feel boring holes in his skull.  
He only vaguely hears the “action!” and the music.

Felix was not gentle...he was anything but. It didn’t take as long this time but something else in the scene changed without Jack having been made aware of it.  
He waited for the last line when he felt one hand rapidly move and take a fist full of his hair. Roughly, his head was yanked back and just a little to the side. From his peripherals he could see Felix’ face close to his with a snarl on his face.

“And I don’t come cheap.” he finished the part of the song powerfully before unceremoniously letting go of Jack’s hair, which caused his forehead to hit his folded arms.

The music faded away and Jack could feel Felix walk away from him immediately, without a word or a touch.  
Jack kept his face down on his arms, hiding his widened eyes. He was panting slightly for some unknown reason and felt his chest tighten. Somehow, a part in him was breaking with the thought of Felix just walking away as if he didn't care for him. But there was a deeper, underlying fear and devastation he had never felt before around the Swede.  
Add to that the fact that he had become so strangely and disturbingly turned on by the rough handling that he was about half hard.

“I’ll upload these to my laptop right away.” Brad said in his conversation with a uncharacteristically silent Felix. The camera and editing man seemed to be aware of the atmospheric shift as well and seemed eager to get the hell out of the room. “So eh…I’ll go do that and..” he paused. “Sean, you ok?”

Jack hastily lifted his head and faked his best smile.  
“‘F course. Just chillin.”

“Alright…” Brad seemed suspicious and shot Felix a look who completely ignored it.

“Yea, I’ll clean up in here then we can give them the key of the studio back once you’ve given the all clear.” Felix said without enthusiasm.

Brad took his equipment and quickly got out of the room, with Felix following on a slow pace behind him until he reached the door. He closed it…and after a moment of hesitation he locked it.

Jack pretended not to notice and went to search for his trousers. They had simply vanished.  
He searched the area behind where the camera was, where personal belongings could be stalled out of view but no luck there either.  
From his peripherals he could see Felix silently, calculatively moving through the room, piercing eyes never leaving Jack.

“You’re not going to find them.” Felix said in a tone Jack couldn’t file under any emotion.

Silence reigned and Jack only briefly glanced over to where Felix was leaning against the wall behind the desk, his expression as unreadable and hard as the tone in his voice.

“Come here, Jack.”  
The demand made Jack shudder and his heart raced in his chest. His whole body seemed to beg to oblige, but his head was stubborn.

“Eh, I think I’ll-”

“Sean!” Felix’s voice was devoid of patience and had a low, growling tone to it that made Jack’s knees nearly give out. Hearing his birth name like that was the weirdest sensation. It felt almost foreign coming from Felix’ mouth, who’d always prefered to call him by the same nickname his mother would call him.  
Without another protest he stumbled to the desk, unable to look his friend in the eyes.  
His own were as wide as they could be because the sensation he was experiencing…the demanding, overpowering tone…it made him feel weak in a delicious way. Where the hell did that come from?

“Right here, in front of me.” Felix’ voice remained low. He’d never heard it like that.  
Jack swallowed to try and bring some moisture back to his throat while he did as commanded.  
A hand on his chin forced him to look up and meet the normally blue eyes of his friend, which had been completely taken over by the black of his pupils.  
Jack could feel the hand on his chin tremble slightly and subconsciously he licked his lips, which were also feeling very dry.

Felix eyes darted to the movement of Jack’s tongue. The temptation rose out of control and finally all he could bring out was a shaky:  
“Fuck…”

Felix aggressively closed all space between then after and smashed their lips together. The sheer force smashed Jack into the desk but he couldn’t care less.  
It was messy and needy, tongues meeting and heat spreading with alarming speed.  
Felix held Jack’s face in both his hands as Jack grabbed onto his wrists, doing nothing but holding him there.

They continued until their lungs screamed for more oxygen than they were getting. The Swede pulled away first but remained only a few inches away, their panting breaths mingling in the small space between them.  
Jack’s eyes were half-lidded at this point and a rosy colour had appeared on his cheeks.

“F-Fé..” he began but was shushed by a finger to his lips.

“You’re driving me insane. I don’t know how...or why…but I really need to control you. I need to dominate you and more than anything I need to make you mine.” Felix began, huskily. “I’ll make you scream...I’ll crawl under your skin until your whole system is flooded with me and nothing else will ever be good enough. I’ll break you down just so I can be the only one who knows how to properly build you up again.”

Jack couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat, knees buckling underneath him. He cursed under his breath that he didn’t have more self-control.

“I already knew you wanted this. Think I didn’t notice?” Felix chuckled before bring his hands down the sides of Jack’s boxers, pulling at them to make the fabric tighter on all the right places.

“I hoped ye didn’t…” Jack admitted with a groan. A dark, smug look appeared on Felix’ face. 

“You really enjoyed this, huh? Not having a choice. Being forced into whatever position I want you in. Being talked to that way. You have a little fetish, Jack?” he questioned teasingly, pulling harder on the fabric of the boxers which made the other groan.

“Fuck...I do. I don’t know why…I’ve never had a fetish or even enjoyed somethin’ like this.” Jack gripped the desk behind him for support.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” Felix questioned sincerely this time.

“No! I’ve never wanted to. You?” Jack answered rapidly.

“Same.” a wide grin flashed his teeth. “Guess that makes me pretty special, huh. I get an exclusive.”

“Oh god, don’t phrase it that way!” the Irish man protested.  
However, all protests died on his tongue when Felix slammed his hands on the desk, right next to Jack’s and pressed him forcefully against it, getting up close in his face.

“I say and phrase however I damn well please, understood?” his voice had gotten that low, demanding tone again and Jack’s lower region responded immediately. He nodded in reply.

“Yes…” he eventually managed to breath out when just the nodding didn’t seem to be enough.

“Good. Now be a good boy and bend over the desk. I’m gonna turn the music on so we don’t worry anyone.” Felix spoke slyly before slowly stepping away from his soon-to-be-lover to do as he said he would.

Jack lowered himself onto the desk but when nothing else happened for a while, he lifted his head in search of his friend, who was staring at the phone hooked up to the speakers.

“Felix?”

“Jack…I’m gonna need you to consent to what we’re about to do. I know that sounds weird but I also need you to understand what that means. I don’t know what’s going on and what deep pit within me this comes from but I know that I’m not going to be able to stop myself once we get started. I’m not gonna be…..me...exactly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jack blinked and suddenly everything hit him like a brick; what they were about to do, that this was one of his best friends and the consequences that could have. Was this just some lust-driven mistake? He pictured what would happen if he said no now and whether it would be for both their sakes or only to protect one of them. The image of Felix walking away and of this chance being lost made him feel so nauseous that he gasped for air.  
He couldn't think about it too much. There was something more to this than what it appeared at this point and he had to go with his gut.

“I give ye my full consent. And don’t worry…I have a feeling this is not gonna be like me either.”

“I’ll take good care of you.”

“I know.” he smiled softly and when Felix turned to face him, he mirrored the smile and nodded.  
He turned on a random playlist on spotify and cranked the volume up. When he turned back to Jack there was a change in his complete posture. He looked like a predator eyeing his prey, as if he could start drooling at any moment.  
Jack’s breath hitched in his throat and he was nailed to the spot by the sheer, raw desire in those eyes.

Felix very slowly circled the table until he was right behind Jack. With a light slap, he brought his hands down to grasp those skinny hips he had been holding before, relishing in the way it made the body before him jump.  
Teasingly slowly, he raised the merch shirt about half-way up before wasting no time in all but ripping the boxers off, exposing Jack’s backside to the air.  
Felix grinned and ran his hands from those hips to the curve of Jack’s arse.

“Fuck…look at you. Aren’t you just a pretty little thing in my hands” he said huskily before leaning over to whisper in Jack’s ear. “Bet ya thought that would make me go easy on you. But you don’t deserve that, do you?”

Jack breathed in shakily, letting all those feelings run wild as they so desperately begged to.  
“N-no?” he asked innocently.

“What, you don’t know what you did?” Felix growled before biting down on the earlobe, earning a delicious groan. “Better start thinking about it. See that clock? Ten minutes and this will all be done…if you want to come too, you better figure it out.”

Panic raced through Jack’s mind. He wouldn’t really not let him come, right? Fuck…had he done something to make him upset?  
Desperately he tried to think of the answer.

Behind him, he could vaguely hear Felix make some kind of sucking noise. Before Jack could ask what he was doing, there was something circling his anus.  
Oh...right. Shit.

The finger pushed into him without any warning and Jack had that roller coaster feeling again.

“This is focking weird!” he said out loud at the unfamiliar sensation. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it as it just felt rather…odd at this point. 

“Shut up and focus, Jack.” Felix commanded in that voice he started using and Jack’s cock jumped in response. “I’m gonna use you…I’m not gonna give you a lot of time and be sweet to you. I’m gonna make you fucking hurt and blow your mind.”

Jack’s mind was blank at that point and he pressed his head into his folded arms as he took the thrusting.  
After barely the fourth thrust, another finger poked his entrance and was unceremoniously shoved inside. That’s when it began to hurt and Jack cried out softly, biting his lip to refrain from making sounds.  
The fingers began scissoring him open before he was adjusted and he whimpered softly. It really drove the point home that he needed to think about what he’d done to deserve this or this was going to be hard to enjoy.

A third finger was shoved in when the pain was not yet subsiding and Jack’s eyes watered. Wasn’t there supposed to be something happening to help with the pain?  
The digits felt around inside him until they came across a lump of nerves and Jack saw stars for a moment.  
There it was.

Very quickly, the fingers retreated and Jack whined at the loss now that he’d found something to enjoy from it. When he turned around to look he could see why Felix was being so fast…  
His chest was heaving and his eyes were consumed by his pupils. There was a redness in his face and a certain look about him that told Jack that waiting was just not an option.

Felix shrugged off his jacket and undid his trousers as fast as he could. Pushing them down with his underwear in one go and giving Jack a glimpse at his future.  
His cock wasn’t massive but was slightly larger than average and had a nice girth to it.

Jack’s breath hitched and his eyes grew wide which had Felix grin hungrily at him. With one quick movement by the Swede’s hand his head was turned back to the desk in front of him. He could hear his friend spit in his hand to lube up his cock with something at least.  
Jack had seconds to think.  
Then suddenly it clicked…the moment everything changed during their filming.

“Oh…” he said softly.

“Speak quickly, Jack.” Felix commanded. He was already pressing the blunt head to Jack’s puckering entrance.  
Jack gasped and gripped the edge of the desk.

“I-I said….that Mark would have been careful..” he choked out as fast as he could.

Felix did not reply (yet). Instead he pushed his way inside of Jack slowly until he was completely sheeted.  
Everything else dulled out for Jack. Tears forced themselves to his eyes as he felt like he was being split open, his knuckles turned white from the tightening of his grip on the desk and his body began to tremble at the painful intrusion.  
He felt Felix lean forwards, pressing his forehead to the back of Jack’s head.

“Relax, Jack…breathe.” He murmured half-soothingly.  
Jack nodded slowly and tried to even his breathing while also trying to relax his body.  
Mercifully, Felix waited a little while until he could feel a definite difference in how Jack’s body was handling this.  
“There you go.” he cooed, softly patting his back. “Because you know what?”

Jack swallowed thickly, feeling the edge entering Felix’ voice.  
“W-What..?”

“You shouldn’t have fucking said that.”

With that, Felix began setting a brutal pace. The thrusting of his cock made Jack feel like he was being forced open even further and he cried out.

“Ah! Mother of go-uhha”

He couldn’t say much more because suddenly there was a hand between his shoulder blades, slamming him down against the surface of the desk. Jack gasped for air, a little bit of water falling from his eyes unwillingly.

“You little shit! You think he’d be careful, huh? You think I’d let him touch you…? Let anyone touch you? Think any of them know what you need better than I do?” Felix growled at him, somehow maintaining his firm tone even though he was panting with the effort of trying to fuck his best friend through the desk.  
Jack whimpered and moaned loudly, first in pain but the more times Felix thrusted inside of him, the less the pain became.

“N-No one knows better….than you..” he managed to pant out. Then, like some blessed miracle, the delicious spot inside him was found and his vision whited for a second. A high-pitched moan forced its way out of his throat. “Oh please...oh shit...right there!”

Felix chuckled darkly but he did keep hammering into the spot, somewhere in his lust-controlled mind knowing that would make this as pleasurable for Jack as could be.

“Look at you now...thé Jacksepticeye. Desired and admired by many...such an embodiment of pure goodness with all the charity you bring to this world...and now I got you here begging for my cock, made so vulnerable. And only I will get to see you this way.” Felix spoke huskily and by the way Jack’s body trembled softly in pleasure, he for sure he wasn’t the only one wanting this. Placing both hands on the man’s waist, he leaned over him to bite down on his earlobe.  
“Who do you belong to?”

“A-ah...you! You, Felix!” Jack cried out, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Due to the new position, the thrusts had become short humps but they let loose a sort of continuous wave of abuse on his prostate that drove him mad with pleasure. “Aaah fuck!”

“That’s right, you bitch.” Felix growled before moving down to bite down on Jack’s shoulder. The scream of pleasure that drew from his lover almost made him delirious. He pushed himself upright, placing one hand on the small of Jack’s back to steady himself as he began chasing his orgasm at relentless speed. “Fuck...say my name, Jack! Beg!”

“F-Fe….p-please…” came the weak response. Jack was still completely down on the desk, face turned sideways with his cheek pressed to the wood. His cheeks were tainted a deep red and his eyes were misted with lust.

Felix bit his lip briefly to contain himself. He brought his free hand up in the air and struck down on Jack’s ass cheek.  
“Please what?! Speak!” He bellowed, losing himself in their moment.

“AAH!” Jack cried out, head shooting up with renewed energy. “Felix please! Please touch me! ’m so close!”

“Atta boy.”  
Felix grinned wolfishly before reaching down and around Jack’s hips where he easily found the rock-hard, weeping member of his friend. He grasped it firmly and rubbed the head with his thumb. He relished all the sounds the other made as he began stroking him the exact way Felix himself liked to be stroked. It seemed to work because within minutes, Jack’s whole body went rigid and he doubted the music even drowned out the volume at which his name was shouted as he felt the cock in his hands twitch from the effort of coming.

 

The muscles in his ass clamped down on Felix’ cock, who’s eyes widened by the sudden extreme tightness and spasming around his member. Instinctively he thrusted one..two..three times before he was coming hard inside his friend with a string of Swedish curses.

Jack’s eyes shot open at the bizarre sensation of feeling his friend’s warm load shoot inside of him. He shuddered, still coming down from his high. His brain and body were numb and he lay motionless on the desk, safe for his rapid breathing.  
Vaguely, he felt Felix collapse on top of him and they lay there for a while, willing their brains into function again.  
Once their chests stopped heaving quite as much, the Swede gathered his strength to push himself up and pull himself out of Jack. Fascinated, he stared at the trickle of white that started leaking from the abused hole. As he watched, he pulled up his boxers and trousers and fixed his clothing to not look so dishevelled.  
The silence from his friend, however, began to concern him. Fear overtook his heart that maybe he had damaged something mentally that couldn’t be repaired. What if he’d broken one of the best and kindest people he’d ever met?

“Jack?” He asked quietly with a voice rough from overuse.

Several seconds passed.

“....I think my bones evaporated.”

Felix laughed softly and shook his head, though breathed a sigh in relief. That sounded like his Jack, alright.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” He assured him and reached down to pull his underwear up for him. Felix grabbed the trousers from where he’d quickly hid them and helped his friend into them slowly, and carefully.  
Supporting him, he helped Jack up into a standing position and felt an almost irresistible urge to pamper him when he heard the wince that followed.

Once they were both standing, their eyes met and all words died on their tongues. Questions filled their eyes and suddenly all the consequential feelings hit them both at the same time.

“Focking hell….Fé...what are we going to do? How the hell did this happen?” Jack asked, looked exasperated.

“I don’t fucking know. I just...I couldn’t fight it. I don’t even like guys…but you” Felix rubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck, Jack, you are different. I don’t even kno-”

“I know, Fé, I feel the same way. I can’t describe it either without contradicting meself.”

“..yeah.”

“But it’s how we feel and sometimes that doesn’t make sense.”

“Should put that on a pillow.”

“Well I mean since yer brains are clearly in yer pants, one of us has to sprout some wisdom.” Felix shoved him playfully but both of them grinned widely. It was like nothing had changed between them, like nothing had happened. They were still two idiot best friends having fun together...but somehow it felt so much better.

“I think we’ve got to give this a little time to figure it out. And I’ve got to…” Felix trailed off, his face suddenly getting paler. “Oh shit, I need to figure out how to tell Marzia…”

Jack winced, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.  
“So ye are gonna tell her?”

“Of course I am! She’s the love of my life and I’m marrying her. She doesn’t deserve to be lied to.” Felix exclaimed, putting his face in his hands. When there was no reply, he looked over to see Jack trying to hide the fact that those words did something to him. That look was like a dagger stabbed straight through the Swede’s heart.  
He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pulled him into his body where he held him gently.

“Sorry, that came out senseless. I’m just very confused, Jack, but never doubt how much I care about you.” He felt terrible leaving the meaning of things hanging in the air like this. “I’ll get back to you on this…”

“I know…” Jack mumbled into his chest, but his voice was small and betrayed the fear in his heart. Nevertheless he quickly wrapped both t  
arms around Felix, who tightened his hold. With one hand, he gently lifted Jack’s head to look him in the eyes. Their faces only inches apart.

“You feeling ok though? After all of that…” Felix asked sheepishly. He felt so inexperienced just then, but luckily his friend just chuckled.

“Well I won’t be walking straight for a few days but...yeah, I’m ok. Ye didn’t push too far.”

“Hmm” Felix hummed, eyes trailing down the exposed neck. Carefully, he moved the shirt a little down the shoulders in search of something. When he found it, his eyes lit up and a huge grin broke out on his face. “Oh yeah, that’s gonna be there a while.”

Jack’s eyes widened slightly as he shifted them to look at what he was getting at; a big, angry red mark with vague teeth imprints on his shoulder.

“You kinky bastard!” Jack laughed, shoving him away and straightening the shirt. Felix looked smugly at him and flung an arm back around his shoulders.

“Jacksepticeye, official property of Pewdiepie.” He said, gesturing with his hand as if it was written in the sky.

“You focking wish.” Jack grinned. “You may own my ass, but you’ll never own me!”

“We’ll see about that, Spedicy.”

They laughed and cleaned everything up as best they could before finally closing down the room properly and trying to hide Jack’s new limp from Brad.  
After all was done and dealt with...it was time for them to part ways. Jack and Felix shared only a brief hug and once they went their own ways home, where they were meant to figure their mess out alone.  
What did they want from each other and…how would it even fit into their lives?

Jack thought he figured it out, but when, in the next week, it seemed that Felix had completely cut him off…he wondered if he should reconsider.


	2. More than I could ask for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is many things but he's not a liar to those he loves. This means the three involved party will have some figuring out to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is a lot more mushy...so warning for mush!

Almost a week had passed since their...adventure… and Sean had done a lot of thinking, then fallen into half a depression.  
He threw himself in making videos, anything to keep his mind off of the loneliness he was feeling and the pain of knowing more and more certain each day what was going to happen, or rather…wasn’t going to happen.   
All he could hope for was that he didn’t lose his best friend completely. Although, and this was the hardest thought, if he did tell Marzia then Felix may not have had a choice but to cut contact with him.

He hadn’t received any texts or calls or check-ups and he was miserable. That day was the first day he’d actually taken the time to shower again. He was doing the dishes in complete silence when the doorbell had rung.  
Gingerly, Sean made his way over to the door, dish towel still in hand, and opened it. Once his eyes found the person who had rung the doorbell, he froze on the spot.  
There, in front of him, stood Felix with the most guilty and awkward expression he’d seen in a while.

“J-Jack! Hi...how...are you?” his greeting was more painfully awkward than his expression.

Sean couldn’t find it in him to reply and simply returned to his kitchen, leaving the door open as a silent consent for Felix to come in. He heard him do so and shut the door before hanging up his coat. Sean continued with his chore as if he wasn’t there and ignored the awkward shuffling and leaning against one of the cupboards in his kitchen.  
Neither of them said anything for a while.

“...I told Marzia.” 

‘Great opening.’ Sean thought, and Felix must have thought the same because he hit himself on the forehead.

“So ye’re here to say goodbye?” He assumed.

“What? No!” Felix straightened his posture, shocked by the fact his friend could think that. “Do you really think I would let that happen?”

“Then what are ye here for, Fé?” Sean asked, sounding as tired as he probably looked. “Ye haven’t called or texted whatsoever. I mean, what was I supposed to think?”

“Ok, let me explain myself, please.” Felix begged. His voice betraying the fear he felt which reinstalled some pity in Sean and he nodded in reply. “Thank you. So I told her the same day it happened. Obviously she was shocked and upset. She asked me why I never told her I was into guys as well. I said I wasn’t and that I hadn’t figured out yet what the fuck this was. I told her everything I felt and thought at that point and we talked for hours after which I asked her if it was ok if I would go to a hotel, to straighten out my priorities and my feelings without having contact with anyone so not to be influenced. I should’ve told you I was going to do that…”

“Yeah, ye should have.” Sean agreed, but he sounded less determined to shut Felix off already.

“I...spend five days in there. I did a lot of research, I did a lot of thinking. I even got out of my mind drunk one night.”

“Get to the point please, Felix. What are you here for?” This was dragging on much to long for Sean’s liking.

“I want to sit down and talk with both of you...together. I-I came to invite you over tonight.” Silence stretched between them, both knowing Felix was leaving something hanging in the air. “...and I really missed you.”

Sean turned to face his friend, face softening but revealing his hurt of the last couple of days. Idly, he turned the wet cup in his hand around in the dish towel. Once their eyes met, he saw what looked like realisation crossing through Felix’...that and...lust.  
Uh-oh.

“I really fucking missed you.” Felix said in a low voice before racing forward. He slammed Sean into the counter and connected their lips with passion. The cup the other was holding crashed to the ground and shattered but both were too lost in the passionate battle of their tongues and the wandering hands on each others body to notice.  
All resistance melted away in Sean as he melted in the other’s arms. He couldn’t resist and all his thoughts and feelings quieted down until they were all focused on one thing only: Felix. 

Needless to say, a good twenty minutes later Felix had Sean underneath him on the Irish man’s bed, legs wrapped around his waist and body writhing in the pleasure his cock brought deep within him.  
They were facing each other this time and there was none of the domination going on, this was purely a display of how much they had missed each other.  
Felix hands were leaning besides Sean’s head as he rolled his hips in long, powerful, slow movements. Sean’s eyes were shut in bliss and ecstasy but the Swede’s were focused intently on his lover.

“God...Sean, you’re so beautiful like this.” He blurted out before he could stop himself. The Irish’s eyes shot open and the red colour on his cheek intensified.

“W-What?” He half-gasped, half-moaned.

“Promise me you’ll never let another man touch you like this.”

Sean huffed a laugh but when he looked him in the eyes once more and saw the intensity there, he swallowed and nodded.

“I’m all yours in that department, Fé.” he smiled, then gasped when he was suddenly pulled forward. He didn’t quite grasp what was happening in his drunk-on-pleasure state until he was seated in Felix’ lap, who was sitting on his legs. Their eyes met and they shared a kiss so raw with emotion that it startled them both, but they relished it.  
Felix urged him to move and once Sean got what he meant, he began bouncing himself up and down on his lover’s lap. Soon after, the Swede began meeting his thrusts and they set a faster and harder pace with every minute passing.  
Felix grabbed a hold of his friend’s member and stroked it, giving it the attention it would need to finish.

They finished almost simultaneously, as cliché as it sounds.  
Felix gently lay a blissed out Sean down on the mattress before placing himself next to him.

They lay there, side by side, for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths before Felix began shifting uncomfortably, drawing the other’s attention and questioning glance. 

“Look, I hate to hit and run but I need some time before tonight.” he explained. His face went from guilty to anxious in a millisecond. “You are coming, right?”

Silence stretched between them for a few seconds. Sean shifted his gaze back to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I mean…of course I’ll be there. If I didn’t know before this needed sorting out then I sure do now.” Sean said referring to what they had just done together. He bit his lip briefly and scratched his beard. “To be honest with ye, ‘m pretty focking terrified though.”

“Same here dude…” Felix added with a sigh. “I’m nervous as shit, but this relaxed me a bit…so thanks.”

“No problem.”

Felix dressed himself while Sean just threw on something easy; he would need to shower again anyway.

They walked to the front door together where the Irish man casually though uncomfortably leaned against the wall. Their eyes met for a split second before Felix grabbed the other and pulled him tightly into his body. One hand rested on the back of Sean’s head while the other was placed on the small of his back to push him even closer.  
After a moment’s hesitation Sean wrapped his arms around him and made a point to remember what he smelled like.  
They stayed like that for a minute before reluctantly letting go. It did not settle either of their nerves about the night ending badly.  
Felix left without saying another word; nothing could possibly make the situation better right then.

That night.

Sean hesitated for the third time at the familiar door. He had walked away two times already, cursing himself for making life so complicated and stressing out about whatever he might find out if he were to go inside.  
He bit his lip and finally got himself to ring the doorbell, instantly regretting it. As he stood frozen in front of the wooden door he tried to focus on calming his breathing in fear of passing out; he was already starting to feel light-headed.

The door opened a few seconds later and behind it stood Felix, looking decidedly worse than he did that morning. Nevertheless he seemed to breathe a slight sigh of relief.

“Jack, you’re here! I mean...come in.” He tried to sound happy but it only made Sean wince. The latter stepped inside nevertheless, making quick work of hanging up his coat before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Silently he was led into the living room. His eyes immediately landed on Marzia, who was already sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. Their eyes met but her expression was absolutely unreadable as she looked him up and down. He had no doubt she could see the guilt in his own.  
He took a seat in the chair where he would sit as far from everyone as possible and tried to give himself an appropriate position in it, but his overthinking only made it look unnecessarily awkward.

“I don’t know where to start..” Felix said in utter defeat, eyes cast downwards where he was seated in a different chair. “This is such a mess and I am so...so sorry I dragged both of you in this. I’m such a mess! I’ve learned some things about myself that...well...I shouldn’t start there.”

 

Felix drew a shaky breath and Sean felt a deep sympathy for him, a feeling Marzia seemed to share as he glanced to her side.

“I...think you should start with the question both of us need to know the answer to: what did it mean?” Marzia asked in that kind voice of hers. Sean felt his sense of shame increase.  
Felix turned towards her and was visually helped by her support in the form of a guiding question. He smiled softly, adoringly.  
Sean wanted to run away and never look back.

“Marzia…” he sounded so broken. “I… you remember our hour long conversations about life, right? How I said, so many times, that I’ve got everything I could possibly ask for? I am marrying the woman of my dreams, got an amazing house, friends, dogs… but…” he trailed off, swallowing thickly.

“...but somehow you do not feel complete. Like a puzzle with a piece missing. There’s an emptiness that nothing seems to fill.” she finished for him, smiling painfully, though sweetly. “I know.”

Sean bit his tongue and tried not to look too shocked by the stuff he was finding out about his friend. How come he never knew this?

“Y-Yea… I always thought some bullshit thing just broke me and that was why, you know? That I had been whole but then something damaged a part of me.” He laughed bitterly. “Turns out...I was... missing... something. I simply hadn’t discovered something about myself yet because I never dared to look there.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that.” It was the first thing Sean dared to say and he was immediately afraid of having interrupted, or that maybe he would be yelled at because ‘who did he think he was’, but both of them turned their gazes to him and neither of them were hostile.

“No, I’m not. It puts the both of you in a totally unfair position and I cannot ask this of you!” Felix’ eyes began to water as he continued. “Marzia, you are my best friend and the girl of my dreams, you make my life so much brighter and I’d die for you...I love you so damn much.”

Marzia didn’t say anything but tears welled up in her eyes as well, as if she knew what was coming. She nodded to encourage him but it was breaking her down as well.

“A-And Jack… Sean…” Felix turned to face him. To Sean’s surprise he got that adoring look as well, it made his jaw drop when it clicked together and he knew what Felix was going to say before he said it.  
“I...I’ve fallen madly in love with you.”

“...fock…” Sean breathed out and he had to look away not to get teared up himself. He could never handle other people crying, especially not his friends.

“The thing is that I love both of you so differently, it’s crazy.” Now that he finally admitted it, it seemed to open the floodgates for Felix...vocally at least.  
“I love Marzia selflessly; I would do anything for her just to see her smile. I would give up everything for her! I support her in all she does and I love how independent she is.  
But Jack...I love completely and utterly selfishly. No one else can have him, I need to own him and keep him close to me, I need to control...no… dominate him. I need to be the only thing in his life that he needs, I need to be the first thing he looks at when he’s feeling down. He’s so funny and kind and just an amazing human being and perhaps it is jealousy that I am not generally that well-liked as he is but...I just need him.”

Sean by now was staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed. His heart was racing inside his chest and all his thoughts were in complete chaos.

“I think in a way I’ve always done so, but because I was never into guys I never stopped to think it could be a crush when I felt jealous of how much others could make you laugh and how close they could get to you. Not until the video we shot.” Felix continued.

“...s-so….so…..w-w….” Sean’s mouth had gone completely dry and he couldn’t utter another word.

“I think he’s asking what changed with the video. Is that right?” Marzia chimed in and Sean was shocked to find her so capable of knowing what he needed to hear and so...ever so kind to help out. He nodded fervently.

“W-Well…” Felix began, blushing slightly. “That video, I had you in a position you have never been before with me a-and when I took on my personage for the video with the whole controlling ‘everything is mine’ thing something just... awakened. I eh, I was so immediately turned on by the power play, by having you submit to me, it felt so very right! Then when you actually let me touch you… oh man, it broke a barrier I never even knew was there. Suddenly all those feelings I had made sense. I very quickly realised that I was already deep in love.”

“So, now what?” Marzia asked, voice small. “How important is this thing between you? It’s still fresh right?”

“During my time in the hotel I spend a lot of time and energy into figuring out what I could live with. I have thought about ending it where it was but the idea of losing the piece I’ve been missing for so long made me have a panic attack and I had to get drunk to fall asleep. This is the part that sucks. I found out that I have a massive fetish, though that word doesn’t do it justice. I need this almost as much as I need to sleep and eat. That is how it feels. I need this dom sub thing. But the piece that was missing from my life was not just that...but Jack.”

“But...I’ve always been here.” Sean said, heart breaking with his own words as he tried to steer Felix in the direction he thought would make him happier. “And I’ll be here when ye need me. You can...you… I mean you have Marzia, why would need me for that part?”

“I do not want Marzia to submit to me. I want to have Marzia the way I have had her; in a healthy relationship where we are equals.” Felix explained patiently. “And I don’t just want you here as a friend, Jack. I was missing you in my life in a romantic and sexual aspect.”

“So, ending it with him…?” Marzia began.

“Would kill a part of me that would never be restored.” Felix finished, nodding sadly.

“And ending it with me?” She asked curiously.

“Would do the same.” he admitted.

“So if it ends with either of us you will never be able to be fully happy?” she asked further.

“No…” he made it sound so simple.

“Could it not heal with time?”

“I think there will always be some kind of a hole left.”

“Ideally, you’d be with me, marry me and start a family while also being in some kind of BDSM relationship with Sean, Fifty Shades style?” Her gaze was unyielding as she stared the answers out of Felix.

“W-Well there would be the contractual part of it, yes, in regards to the dom-sub arrangement, but I would want to actually date him.” he admitted awkwardly, looking more lost and depressed with the absurdity of it all as the seconds ticked by.

“So you want to have a normal relationship and a Fifty Shades relationship with him. And date me.” Marzia stated to summarize. Felix wrapped his arms around himself, looking like he was going to throw up and cry at the same time.

“Marz, I’m so sorry.” He choked out, completely miserable. Marzia didn’t respond but instead turned to the more silent but definitely still present guest.

“How about you, Sean? Felix opened his heart for you, but how do you feel?” She sounded stern, almost like a mother protecting her child. Sean shifted uncomfortably and turned red as a tomato.

“I-I…” he began stuttering. He tried to meet Felix’ eyes but found him too afraid for the answer to look anywhere. “Fock….Felix, I’ve always idolised ye. The moment we became friends I was on cloud nine ‘cause I never thought in a million years ye’d want to hang out with me. And now here we are...with ye telling me that you need me in more ways than I could’ve ever thought of.  
I’ve also done a lot of thinking these past few days and I’ve been going over every moment we’ve been together, hanging out and things just clicked. I...what I want to say...I….” Sean sucked in a deep breath, finding it harder to say than he thought.  
“Yeah, I’m in love with you too. Madly...head over heels...completely unexpected. I can’t deny it, I cannot resist ye. One certain look and I am on my knees for ye… and I’m pretty certain I have that same kink.”

Both boys looked at each other for the first time completely openly raw with feelings.

“This is the part where you go to him.”

Two sets of eyes flew to Marzia in disbelief and shock. who was ‘innocently’ sipping her tea but made a little time to give Felix a look of ‘what are you waiting for?’

In the next two seconds, Felix flew across the room and knocked Sean and the whole chair backwards to the floor. Arms and bodies tangled as they rolled with the force. They ended up lying sideways in each other’s arms, grinning madly.  
Felix stole a quick kiss from him before helping both of them up, their eyes locked on each other like they were magnets being pulled together.

“We’re not done yet.” Marzia’s voice woke them from their moment and returned them to the uncomfortable part of this night; now what?  
She rose up and joined them where they stood.  
“I need to know: are you guys just getting wrapped up in the moment? I mean, this only started a week ago.”

Both boys looked at each other, trying to read their souls.

“I-I know it looks a certain way, but it feels solid. It feels right and I have no doubts about the future.” Felix admitted softly, earning a smile from Sean.

“And Sean, you would be ok with being a sister wife?” Marzia asked after a moment of silence effectively blanking the minds of both men in front of her. She couldn't quite help the cheeky smile.

“Are you...Marzia...are you…?” Sean was the only one who managed to semi-speak.

“Yes, I am.” she said nodding. “I have done a lot of thinking as well and I know Felix better than he knows himself sometimes. I figured this is what it would come to, I only needed to be certain so I sent him to your place to invite you over face-to-face. When he came back and he looked distraught I was certain. I can’t guarantee I will keep being okay with this but when I picture it, I don’t feel jealous of or resentment towards Sean. And I want nothing more than for Felix to be happy. I think this could work out. It’s just going to take some getting used to and a lot of open communication.”

Felix jaw was slack and his eyes were welling up once more. Once the words had fully sunk in and he found his ability to move again, he stepped into her space and pulled her into a tender embrace.

“Oh my god, Marz, this is crazy. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, you know that?” he said emotionally.

“I know.” she smiled up at him. “Just don’t betray my generosity. You’d better work hard to make it work. It wouldn't always be easy.”

“Of course…I promise.” they shared a soft kiss, more of relief that they wouldn’t end up losing each other than anything. Then, their gazes shifted to Sean.

“What do you think, Jack? Is this something you’d be ok with? Something you’d want?” Felix asked, voice shaky now that it came down to one answer and he could still face losing him.

Sean’s heart was racing as much as his thoughts were. Would this work? What would be the consequences…the future.  
How was he going to end up. He did want children at some point, how was that going to happen? Would he have to look for a second relationship for himself too? Would he and Felix end up splitting?  
He could feel the light-headedness and laboured breathing of a panic-attack set in and quickly focused on breathing techniques.  
Overthinking this would do him no good.  
As his eyes moved back up to look at the couple in front of him he remembered all the times they had together and the laughs, and the possibilities this created. He imagined Felix in his life in a more important role than he already had and it warmed him.  
Maybe this was a gut thing and he should just take the leap. Fight for this, do his best to make this work and see where it would go.

A smile appeared on his lips.

“Yeah….yeah I think I really do.” he admitted softly.

It took a second to hit home but when it did, Felix grabbed Sean and pulled him into the embrace with Marzia. Tears flowed freely but he laughed through them. 

“Jezus, what even is my life. How did I manage to get so lucky. Seriously, this is more than I deserve…” Felix exclaimed in his happiness.

“Ahw, come on man, after all this time you deserve to be happy more than anyone.” Sean laughed, beaming up at his….wow...his boyfriend?

“You did this by being yourself and that’s who we love. You’re pretty amazing, you know?” Marzia added with an adoring smile.

“Not nearly as amazing as either of you. Thanks, guys. This went better than I could ever hope for.” Felix beamed at both of them and pulled them in tighter. “We’re gonna make this work. Oh, and Jack?”

“Yeah?”

A dark smirk had Sean swallowing thickly.

“I’ll have that contract ready soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the establishment of their relationship in this chapter I will be diving into the dynamics of everything and how they go from here.  
> Wish me luck!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos I have already received!


	3. Contractually Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix comes by with the contract, but gets a little distracted by the very same person who he's going to see in a certain live-stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting more attention than I could have hoped for and it makes me really happy! I hope I can keep living up to the kudos and comments I am getting!

Felix absentmindedly licked the G-Fuel powder off his fingers while he made some adjustments to a word document he had up on his screen.  
His video for the day had been done and was scheduled for a few hours later so he had some time to kill.

Music blasted out off the speakers attached to his computer.  
Blue eyes scanned the words in the document for the hundredth time before a grin appeared on his face. It was done.

Just as he scooped another load of the powder into his mouth, Marzia knocked on the door of his office/studio and walked in.

“Brad told me to warn you that’s going to kill you.” she said with a chuckle.

“Brad is just jealous.” Felix replied rolling his eyes before hitting print on the document and watching the paper roll out of his printer.

“What’s that for?” Marzia asked curiously as she gently sat down on her fiancé’s lap who wrapped his arms around her.

“That is a contract. Jack’s contract to be exact.” he explained while nuzzling her neck.

“Oh, that’s the contract?”

“Sure is.”

“Can I read it?” their eyes, hers curious and his looking for whether she was having doubts, met. 

“Of course.” he replied confidently and handed her the freshly printed paper.  
Marzia held it as if it might go up on flames if she wasn't careful enough. She let her eyes glide over the words, intently reading the contents of the contract.

“Safe word… fears…” she mumbled some words as she read them. One of the last items to fill in was a thoroughly thought out list of items, toys and activities with two boxes for yes or no behind them. “Wow…this is…”

“Y-Yeah..” Felix sounded uncomfortable and she could feel him tense up underneath her. “Is it…I mean…are you..”

She shushed him with a kiss.

“I’m very glad you’re not asking this of me. I am not bothered or disturbed you want to do this, it’s just not for me.” she answered kindly. “And I am very glad it is Sean you want this with and not some random stranger. I like Sean.”

Felix chuckled, relief to hear her say that.

“Thanks, Marz.” he kissed her cheek. 

“What is this part though? Aftercare?” she asked after reading it through once more.

“Right so when we do scenes, that’s what they call the power plays as dom and sub, can get really intense and can leave an emotional mark on the sub. So in the aftercare section he can write down everything he thinks he might need after a scene to get him back to an emotionally stable position. It doesn’t have to be bad, but it can be if not attended to. It’s also my duty as his dominant to make sure he is alright and in good health.” he explained calmly.

“But this is… safe?” 

She sounded worried and it warmed Felix’ heart to think she would be concerned for Jack. His biggest fear would be that both his partners...wow that still sounded weird…would come to resent each other.

“It’s safe, I promise.” he assured her.

“Can I read it when it’s filled in?” she asked after a short silence.

“Ehm...I’ll have to ask him if he’s ok with that, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem. If you really want to.” he answered carefully, a look of worry on his face.

“Yes...I mean I think I do. I think I need to understand all of this, that it will help me.” she admitted truthfully. Felix nodded in response and they rose from the chair. A cheeky smile appeared on Marzia’s face. “Now you better go to him! I know you’ve been itching to see him again.”

“It’s been three days!” Felix complained but with an already excited grin.

“You might want to spend as much time as you can with him before we go on holiday.” Marzia said chuckling.

But Felix froze and the look of “uh-oh” on his face told Marzia enough.

“You did not tell him we were going away?!”

“I mean I sort of did! But I never properly told him after everything went down. I completely forgot!” he said putting his hands to his head. Marzia grabbed his hands into hers.

“Just go to him, I’m sure it’ll be alright. And text me if you’re staying over, ok?” she spoke soothingly. Felix blinked dumbly at her as if he didn’t understand, so she rolled her eyes and added a louder “go!”

As Felix gathered his keys, papers, cards and all the essentials, he noticed the blinking light indicating a notification on his phone. He tapped the screen once he collected it and halted his movements.  
The screen displayed a notification that Jack was live.  
Curious, he clicked it, letting youtube load up the livestream. As the title appeared, Felix couldn’t help but chuckle.  
‘Subscribe to Pewdiepie’

The visuals loaded and Felix was staring at one of Jack’s patented tough faces. Or as the man himself liked to call it: his big-boy-balls-face. He was clad in the 50 mil club merch with the name Pewdiepie displayed on his arms and Felix couldn’t help but grin.

Jack was going on about how he was a warrior, an alpha and he had always been in the battle outside the public’s eye but now he’d step to the frontline.  
Felix wanted to drag him off and do things a king shouldn’t do with his general.

The Swede kissed Marzia goodbye and got in his car, texted Jack a laughing-with-tears emoticon accompanied by the text “I’m crying” before putting his phone with the livestream up on the phone holder he’d put in his car.  
He drove for a while in the direction of Jack’s house.  
The streets and trees of Brighton passing by. The radio was turned off so only the Jack’s voice filled the space and it was incredibly soothing.  
He burst out laughing when the text he had send before leaving was read out without the emoticon, making him sound so depressed.

Felix stopped on the way to fill up his car, holding his phone in one hand as he did so. 

“This green Irish potato got teeth, ok? I’ve got fangs!” the formerly green-haired youtuber proclaimed. “I’m an alpha! I am no soy-boy. I’m a mad-lad!”

“In your dreams, boy.” Felix chuckled, and shivered with the intense desire to be with him already.

He took his time, got himself a snack, before continuing the rest of the way, deciding to let Jack finish his stream first, he just hoped that wouldn’t take too long.  
Felix resided in his car in the parking lot closest to the house he could find. Lucky for him it wasn’t as boring with Jack on his phone…luckier for him the goal was almost reached.

However, as Felix got ready to grab his stuff and slowly head to the door once the sub-gap passed 50,000… he froze when Jack announced he would do as promised and excused himself from the camera.  
Not a minute later he was back…and started to play that damn stripper song before slowly, teasingly removing the blanket from around him and displaying the truly unfairly short shorts, which were also a stark contrast with the merch he was wearing.  
Felix’ mouth went dry. It took him seconds to get out of the car and follow the direction his heart seemed to try to pound its way too with or without his body accompanying it.  
Eyes focused intently on the door, his destination, he marched on and wasted no time ringing the bell.

Every second that passed without anything happening, he felt like he might start pounding down the door. Just when he was ready to start with it, he saw movement behind the tempered glass.  
The door swung open and there he was...in the same outfit as on the stream and a big grin.

“Well if it isn’t the blue-eyed white dragon himself!” Jack announced cheerfully.

“Oh fuck you.” Felix breathed out and in one quick movement he had Jack against the wall as the door slammed shut behind him.  
The Swede’s hands flew to cup Jack’s arse as their mouths were already in a heated battle.

Tongues clashed together and the hands on the Irish ass shifted to hook long fingers underneath the hems of the pant legs and pull almost hard enough to lift the owner and wearer of the shorts up off the ground.  
Jack’s face screwed in discomfort, nose wrinkling and it was one of the most perfect faces Felix had ever seen on him. The little whimpers he eagerly drank up.

Almost two minutes later they broke apart, both half-hard and panting and staring deep into each other’s eyes.

“Careful, those are brand new.” Jack said mockingly in reference to his shorts, his voice just slightly strained and his face flushed.

“Think you can just flaunt yourself like that, huh?” Felix growled lustfully. “For the whole damn world to see, no less.”

Jack’s face broke into a cheeky grin, challenging almost.  
“I knew you were watching.” he knew he didn’t need to explain more. Felix growled and attacked his lips with a brief but harsh kiss.

“I ought to punish you, you know?” he threatened, pulling Jack to his tippy toes by his shorts. “But I’ll let it slide this time…….because I made an oopsie myself.”

With that he let Jack go slowly and beckoned him to follow to the living room, as if he owned the place. Nevertheless his sub followed obediently. They sat down on the floor on each side of Jack’s coffee table, the owner of which was looking really rather anxious now.

“What do you mean ye made an oopsie? What’s wrong?” he questioned, worry dripping off of him.

“I…forgot to tell you I’m going on holiday the day after tomorrow.” Felix just blurted out, thinking that to be the best way to do this.  
The next seconds were spend with each looking at the other, one in angst of the reaction, the other blinking dumbly.

“...that’s it?” came the reply finally.

“What do you mean ‘that’s it?’ I am going away for a few days and I didn’t even tell you. We just got together and now we actually can’t see each other….” Felix ranted on but stopped abruptly when Jack began chuckling. “What?!”

“I thought there was some big issue! I know yer going away, dumbass.” He grinned and shook his head in amusement. “Remember? You texted me that ye really needed to get away so ye booked a holiday.”  
“Well...yeah...I remember that but I never said when.” Felix countered in confusion.

“You never plan further ahead than a month unless it’s about visiting family or going to events, which you don’t do anymore.” Jack shrugged.

“You remember all of that about me?” The Swede’s shoulders relaxed and he had that look of adoration on his face. Jack blushed and rubbed his beard, looking down at the coffee table.

“Ah...yeah, I remember practically everything ye tell me, or patterns I see in yer behaviour.” He admitted.

“...” Felix was at a loss of words. How had they never noticed this before? The extent to which their admiration of each other went. He reached out and placed his hand on the bearded chin, causing the owner of it to look up and meet his gaze. Blue to blue. “Fuck, I’m so glad I finally have you.”

For a while they just smiled at each other, until Felix seemed to remember the other important thing.

“Right! I brought something.” He announced before jumping up and rushing to the front door, by which he had quickly dropped the plastic bag he had been taking along before returning.

“Did ye come in with that?”

“Yep! Guess your eyes were a little occupied, huh?” Felix smirked and winked.

“Well it wasn’t like I was given any time to look ye over.” Jack countered playfully.

Felix sat down on the other side of the table again and pulled out three sheets of paper, stapled together, and placed them in front of his lover with a grin.

“Before we continue on and I can’t resist the bad thoughts in my head anymore, you should really sign this first.” He said pointing to the contract. Jack visibly shivered in delight at those words but focused his attention on the words printed on the paper.

“Geezus…”

“It’s for both our safety.” Felix shrugged.

“Yea, I know, it’s just a lot.”

“I added some things because...well...this being both of our first ehm...same sex relationship, I don’t know what you’re into.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Some parts we have to fill in together.”

Wordlessly, Jack stood up and for a moment the Swede feared he was going to walk out on this, but he took a couple of steps to grab a pen from some side table before sitting back down.

“Right, first on the list...safeword.” Jack mumbled more to himself than his partner. He tapped the pen to his lips. “Something we wouldn’t necessarily say otherwise…”

“How about….Cringemas?” Felix opted with a shrug.

“Cringemas? Isn’t that a bit odd…?” Jack questioned uncertain.

“In some regards this whole thing is a bit odd, but it’s a word that ties us together but is not something we would ordinarily say.” Came the explanation.

“...Cringemas it is.” Jack agreed and wrote down as neatly as he could what their safeword would be. He read the next questions and bit his lip. “What do you want to be referred to during scenes? And how would you want to refer to me?”

“Well I didn’t you calling me your lord and saviour.” Felix grinned wolfishly.

“Over my dead body!” Jack laughed in response.

“You will refer to me as ‘Sir’ or ‘my lord’, I am not sure about the master thing. But don’t call me ‘daddy’. You are only to say my name when I ask it of you.” The Swede spoke honestly and didn’t fail to notice how Jack swallowed thickly.

“I’ll write down ‘master experimentally’ and we’ll decide later.” His voice had reached a slightly higher octave, betraying the effect this was having on him. The temperature seemed to have risen substantially.

“As for you…” Felix leaned forward on the table, a dark look in his eyes. “If it’s alright with you I’d very much like to refer to you as ‘baby’ or ‘pet’. Besides that I shall call you Jack, and when you are in serious trouble I’ll call you by your full or actual name.”

Jack’s face flushed deeply and with a shaky hand, he wrote the information down. To avoid being swept away before they could finish filling in the contract, he focused on the list of what he would be in for to give his dom an indication.

“Let’s see… blowjobs, yes; restraints, yes; toys, yes. I...god, yeah sure I’ll dress up if asked, but not in public.” More and more items on the list got a yes behind them and in his peripherals, Jack could see Feix’ eyes widen in delight. “‘Comfortable with this level of bondage’, ehm, everything except suspension in air. ‘Comfortable with this level of marks’ well as long as I can cover them up on my videos, so not the face. And I’d rather not bleed.”

“Fair enough.” Felix said but his voice betrayed his growing excitement.

“Aftercare.” Jack read aloud with a more serious face. “I’ve read up on this and the importance. I want to have at least two to three hours of quality time afterwards, I’d like to receive help and care in cleaning and feeding myself the remaining time can be spend with casual activities, such as watching a movie together. Cuddling I’m not opposed to but at this point I don’t think it is a necessity if it doesn’t feel natural.”

“You’ve really thought about this. Good. I want you to be as safe as possible.” Felix nodded, relieved to see those things appear on paper. Once Jack had finished writing, he gently took the contract from him and the pen, using it to indicate the text he had typed up himself at the bottom of the last page. “I don’t want our friendship and dynamic to change so this power play doesn’t necessarily apply to our outside life, however… you are to respect me, and you will need to keep in mind my jealous tendencies.”

“I can agree to that, but I want you to add something.” Jack said staring him straight in the eyes. He only continued once Felix had nodded. “You have a certain voice you use and it...does something to me, as ye saw before. I have to listen to ye. It’s alright for you to have that power, but you may never...never misuse it. Per example to get me to do something for ye in front of others.”

Felix silently wrote down what Jack told him, unable to find a right answer to that so to show how he felt about it, he immediately signed and dated the contract before passing it back to Jack.  
The latter picked up the pen and stared hard at the contract. It took a few seconds longer than it had Felix, but he signed it in quick movements and ceremoniously slammed the pen down on the table.

“Marzia asked me if she could read it after you had filled it in, but I said I’d have to ask you about that.”

 

Silence as Jack looked rather uncomfortably at the contract and scratched his beard on both sides of his face. There was such personal information on there. Stuff he trusted Felix with but he would not show anyone until he was more comfortable with having this kink in the first place, and even then it may actually be too private to share with anyone but who he was dating.  
Nevertheless, he could very much understand why Marzia would want to read it. Her position in this was very different and Jack tried to put himself in her shoes briefly, asking himself what he would want in that case.

“Yes, she can read it.” He answered after a while.

Felix nodded in response before sliding the contract back into the plastic bag. He got to his feet and looked down at his Irish lover sitting on the floor. Those baby blue eyes looked right back at him, popping in colour against the contrast of the black cap still backwards on his head and the black sweater, those damn flamingo shorts peeking out underneath it.  
The Swede’s eyes glided to his screen name displayed on both Jack’s arms, branded by him. His pupils widened very quickly.

“Up on your knees, General. Greet your king properly.” He growled out lustfully before he could overthink his choice of words.  
The reaction was immediate; blue eyes became consumed by black pupils and Jack was up on his knees in a matter of seconds, bowing his head respectfully.

“My liege..” he croaked out, submitting to the character he was placed in immediately. “I have returned victorious from the battle.”

“Really, because I don’t feel very victorious.” Felix bent down and grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair, yanking Jack’s head back. “Should I not be the one to feel victorious?”

“Ah...yes, sir.” Jack moaned as he looked up at his dom through his lashes.

“I say, let’s see what else that pretty mouth can do. If you work hard enough, you might get rewarded for your trouble.” 

Felix’ grin was absolutely predatorial as he undid his own trousers and pushed them down past his hips, too eager to wait.  
Jack’s hands flew up to help with the underwear but the hand that was not tangled in his hair slapped his hands away harshly. He received a hard yank on his head as punishment.

“Keep those hands on your lap. Don’t even think about touching yourself, or me. I specifically said your mouth.” Felix snarled intensely.

“Technically ye said ‘that pretty mouth’, not specifically mine.” The cheeky tone in Jack’s voice as he said that, snapped the last of Felix’ inhibitions; he grabbed his sub by the arms and dragged him up on the couch, giving him no time to use his own feet properly as he was slammed down. Felix relished in the gasp for air he heard and dragged him up and with his head over the armrest of the couch. Luckily it was a low armrest.  
The Swede pushed his own boxers down swiftly and kicked everything off in about four seconds flat. As he looked over at the gorgeous display his partner made, he felt himself grow harder without having to touch his member.  
Jack’s chest was heaving, his face flushed already as he hung with his head upside down off the side of the couch. His clothes were in disarray and his hair was a mess.

In two steps, Felix was in front of his face and with a rough hand, his jaw was forced open. Before he could apologise for his unruly behaviour, there was something hot and hard yet soft shoved into his open mouth. Jack’s eyes widened and he desperately tried to breathe in deeply through his nose as his jaws were forced further apart by the size of Felix’ cock.  
His body wriggled on the couch and he clutched the fabric the best he could.

Felix groaned loudly in relief at having something touch his aching member at last. He’d been sporting a hard-on for almost the entirety of their contract signing.  
The hand that was previously forcing Jack’s mouth open now came to rest on the man’s heaving midriff. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out of the hot, wet cavity, throwing his own head back in pleasure, taking care not to thrust too deep.

This was not how Jack had imagined his first blowjob to Felix to be, but he had only himself to blame for that. He had wanted to have a little more control, to start slow and get used to the taste and the feeling of a dick on his tongue. Of course, if he had shut his damn mouth he would’ve had that. Now he was forced to get used to it quickly. The scent was more musky than he’d anticipated and it tasted salty, but somehow he could still identify the taste as Felix.  
It was big, and hot and heavy and it made his jaws ache terribly as well as teasing his gag reflex. Breathing was very hard and with all the blood streaming to his head he could hardly think. Opening his eyes only resulted in a full view of jiggling balls and nothing more, so he decided to keep them closed.

The abuse of Jack’s mouth lasted for minutes, with Felix gradually speeding up his thrusts until suddenly he pulled out, realising by the colour of Jack’s face, which was almost purple now, that he needed him to get upright.  
With the force keeping him in his uncomfortable position gone, Jack immediately rolled onto his stomach and gasped desperately for breath. His lips and face were wet with drool and water that had been forced from his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. His head was spinning and his lungs and jaw aching.  
Once he could, he opened his watery eyes to look up at his dom, refraining from speaking.

“Anymore smart talk?” Felix demanded, a little out of breath himself. Jack fervently shook his head. “Atta boy, now get down on your knees on the floor.”

The sub immediately complied and sat down on his legs, hands folded in his lap, away from his raging erection no matter how tempting it was.  
Felix jumped onto the couch and plopped down with a leg on either side of Jack before looking at him expectantly.  
Understanding the generous offer of redeeming himself, Jack turned slightly to sit facing his dom and looked up at him with big blue eyes.  
Keeping his hands folded behind his back to prove the point he could listen, he leaned forward and gave a long, slow lick up the underside of the fully erect member before taking the head into his mouth and sucking at it. The groan from above him encouraged him that he was doing a good job.  
Quickly, he proceeded to remember everything he would have wanted out of a blowjob himself and applied it to the one he was giving; hollowing his cheeks, adding pressure in all the right places and bobbing his head in a steady, fast rhythm.

A hand flew Jack’s hair and played with his hair there while the man worked his magic. Felix was cursing freely, moaning his name and giving small encouragements, his orgasm was approaching fast.

“I’m close baby, swallow for me?” He gasped and moaned. The hand in Jack’s hair tightening.  
Blue eyes met Felix’ own and he received a short nod. That was all the signs the dom needed to take control of the situation and use the hand in his sub’s hair to guide him up and down his cock at the exact speed he needed. It was too good, it shouldn’t have been this good without any experience from Jack’s side but he was blowing his mind.  
Felix was so close as he watched his lover’s flushed cheeks, feeling that beard these his skin and then to top it off, Jack hollowed his cheeks with a powerful suck. The tightness and pressure was enough to get Felix to come shouting his name.

“Oh fuck! Jack!”

Jack’s entire system was flooded with pride. He hadn’t expected to be able to bring Felix to such highs of pleasure but it was all he had wanted to do.  
Nevertheless, it was bizarre to feel the warm load shoot to the back of his throat and he tried desperately to swallow it all. His cheeks puffed out with how filled his mouth became, unable to swallow that quickly after having had his mouth abused like that. He could feel the semen dribble down the corner of his mouth as he tried to breath in deeply.  
The taste was indescribable, and he wasn’t quite sure yet whether he liked it. It was...weird.

Once the cock in his mouth stopped pulsating, Jack slowly let it slide out of his mouth, after which he let himself drop back against the coffee table, panting desperately after the lack of air.  
Feeling eyes on him, he opened his own to see that Felix was indeed watching him, a content smile on his face, and yet still lust in his eyes.

“Fuck...look at you. Dressed in my name, with my cum on your face, those shorts that should NOT be allowed to be everyday shorts.” Felix moved forward slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, and slid down to his knees, one on either side of Jack’s body who seemed to be unable to move. The Swede stood up on his knees, towering over his partner. “All fucking mine.”

Felix kissed him with passion, stealing any breathe Jack had managed to gather. He didn’t even seem to care for the semen drying up on Jack’s chin.  
With one smooth movement, he brought down those infernal shorts and the boxers Jack wore with them, freeing his raging boner from its confinements.  
While maintaining the kiss, Felix began giving the erection the attention its owner had earned with his hard work. He made sure to be gentle and careful and touch all the right places to drag it out a little for Jack, give him the best he could give him without proper lube and in the position he was in.

Soon he had Jack gasping and moaning prettily, mewling as he came apart in his hands and Felix couldn’t feel more important to him than right there. He felt an enormous surge of responsibility and adoration.  
Soon, Jack came with a cry of his name that would come back in Felix’ dreams, shooting his load over Felix’ hand, his own lap and a little bit on his dom’s leg.

Having regained his own strength, Felix moved up and then bent down to gather a nearly boneless Jack in his arms. He lifted him up and carried him carefully to the bathroom, where he took time and care and soothing words to undress his lover and himself.  
They took an half-hour shower.

The rest of the night was spent playing video games on the couch, regularly interrupted by random make-out sessions that were designed to distract the other before they could win, but which always resulted in neither of them actually winning.

“I should head home. I’ve got some stuff to prepare before we leave. Videos ánd work.” Felix said regretfully once the clock struck twelve.  
Jack remained silent at first but shrugged, turning off the PS4 they were using.

“I figured you do, you always leave it til the last moment.” He finally said, snorting. Felix chuckled along, relieved with the reaction.

“Hey, fuck you! I am a busy man, ok?” He laughed, shoving his friend.

“With what? Despairing the oncoming end of your reign?” Jack mocked, earning another shove.

“Oh right, ‘Jacksepticeye thinks it’s the end for Pewdiepie’ or something like that.” The Swede snorted, referring of course to the news article that came out after Jack had said something on his channel.

“It has been prophesied. I’ve got special intell.” Jack nodded, standing up from the couch.

“You could be a little more worried about me, you know?”

“Yer a big boy now, Felix. You can take this like a man.”

“I’ll take you like a man.” Felix argued mockingly, causing Jack to laugh.

“Next time, dude. Go enjoy your holiday.”

“You’re the best...you know that? Being so cool about all of this.” Felix smiled softly, pulling Jack into his arms. “I’m gonna fucking miss you now. And you bet ya next time is not going to be such a mild scene.”

“That was mild?! My jaw still hurts.” Jack laughed, placing his arms around Felix’ neck.

“Better prepare your ass, bitch.” Felix teased, planting a quick kiss on his lips. Once he pulled back, he looked at Jack more seriously. “All kidding aside, I am giving you that as a task. When I get back, I want you to have your ass prepared. Stretch it every day. I don’t want to waste a second. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Jack complied before hugging him tightly.

After savouring the hug for a good couple of minutes, Felix released him to gather his stuff. They walked to the front door together.  
Felix reached for the door handle but before he could touch it, Two hand grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Lips were on his before he could react. It took him a second to wrap his brain around it before he reciprocated it, arms wrapping around the slender frame of his best friend and boyfriend.

“See you soon.” Jack smiled once they parted, to which Felix grinned widely.

“Can’t wait.”

**Fast forward a few days**

“So, did you do as I asked you?” Felix asked, a firm stare and arms folded over his chest as he leaned in the doorway, watching as Jack put his weekend bag down in the hallway.  
Confused blue eyes turned towards him but he refused to say anymore. Luckily he didn’t need to judging by the realisation crossing through his sub’s eyes.

“Oh, the stretching meself? I didn’t end up having the time.” Jack answered casually, as if it was no big deal.  
To Felix..it was a big deal. A dark shadow crossed over his face and he grinned wolfishly.

“So I told you to do something, and you didn’t do it?”

“I-”

“Sean William McLoughlin, you have no idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

In two strides, the dom was in front of his prey.

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little thought bubble: I am looking at getting Anti into the story.


	4. And...scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marzia's return from their holiday also marks the first scene the new lovers do that is a a lot more physically and emotionally challenging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, these chapters are really hard to write because I have to do them in secret and on my phone.  
> I'll correct mistakes and plotholes along the way as much as I can.
> 
> Sorry!

Sean was running around his house full speed, throwing anything and everything he thought would be important to bring in a weekend bag he had positioned in the middle of his living room.  
It was the day Felix and Marzia were coming back from their holiday and he had received a text the day before asking him if he thought it possible to spend two to three days with them. Without thinking it through he had replied with an instant “hell yes!”  
Felix wanted him there by the time they arrived home themselves.

His excitement had resulted in him having to stay up until 5 in the morning recording videos, making thumbnails and sending everything off to Robin for editing. So of course, he’d overslept.

Felix and Marzia had already landed by the time he finally woke up, hence he was rushing to pack everything as quick as he could.   
Checking if he had his phone, laptop, chargers and wallet on him, he glanced around his house once more to see if he forgot anything important.  
Confident, he grabbed his keys and coat and finally stepped outside, locking the door behind him.  
His taxi arrived a minute later and he quickly loaded everything in quickly and gave the address.  
Checking his phone, he had received the text that they would be home in five minutes.  
He quickly wrote back an apology for being late and gave his estimated arrival time.

When the cab pulled up to the address, Sean could see Felix still unloading the car though they’d gotten home at least ten minutes ago. There must have been a lot of stuff.   
He hadn’t been noticed yet, so he quickly paid the driver and got out as silently as he could, placing his bags on the pavement. The taxi drove off but still Felix hadn’t turned around, bent over the driver’s seat to grab something from inside the vehicle.

“Did ye bring yer entire house or s’mthing? Geezus fock.” Sean said mockingly, loud enough to be heard.

Felix pulled himself out of his car and leaned one arm on the roof and one on the open door as he grinned at Sean, eyes sparkling.   
Sean’s heart rate picked up and he wondered when the sight of his best friend had started to cause such a big reaction in him. Then again, if he thought about it he’d always felt a stirring inside upon seeing him again and had played it off as happiness of being with friends.

“Well when you’re a style icon like me, you need to have plenty of outfits.” he replied. “Something you wouldn't understand with your flamingo shorts.”

“Hey fuck you! Those are plenty stylish! At least I don’t own a hundred gamer shirts while barely being a gamer.” Sean shouted back, grinning widely. Felix faked a gasp. 

“How dare you, you big green fake! I am _still_ the number one gaming channel!” he pointed accusingly at the other as he shouted back. 

“Oh yeah?” Sean began, approaching him in a threatening way with some kind of attempt at a cool walk. “Pick up a controller, let’s go a few rounds. Let’s see what you got!”

“Come at me, bitch. Try to keep up, prepare to feel the burn of losing.” Felix replied in a more gravelled voice, mimicking the tough-guy act as he began approaching Sean.

With their battle faces on they closed the distance more and more until finally they were right in front of each other…and couldn’t contain their laughter.  
Felix wrapped his arms tightly around Sean’s waist and spun him around in a crushing hug, relishing the feeling of having the other’s arms wrapped around his shoulders once more.  
They laughed together but shared no more than a hug given that they were still pretty visible in the street.

“Grab your bags, you Irish potato.” Felix mocked, ruffling Sean’s hair.

“Your potato now, though. Joke’s on you, bro.”

After the bags were retrieved from the pavement and Felix had gotten out of his car what he needed, they headed inside.  
Marzia greeted them in the hallway just as Sean put his laptop bag down on the ground and petted the pugs who were eagerly jumping by his feet.

“Hey, Sean.” she greeted with a sweet smile and gave him a genuine hug.

“Hey Marzia, how was your holiday?” Sean asked, returning her smile and hug. Upon seeing her again, he could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of respect and admiration for her that after all those years of being together with Felix, she’d let him in so easily. It also made him slightly uneasy and uncertain of what to do with himself around her, still feeling like he was intruding.

“It was amazing.” she looked dreamy saying it. “Iceland is so beautiful and I love the Blue Lagoon.”

“Plus we finally had some proper snow!” Felix called out a little down the hall.

“It’s amazing how he can take something so pure and make it so violent.” she joked making Sean grin an chuckle at it.

“Ey, you were all asking for it.” the Swede argued with a playful grin.  
Marzia sent Sean a look that made him laugh even more before she retreated into the living room.  
There was a silence that stretched for a little while in which Sean was very aware that he was being watched, and that a certain kind of atmosphere surrounded them. 

“So, did you do as I asked you?” Felix asked with a firm stare and arms folded over his chest as he leaned in the doorway, watching as Sean put his weekend bag down in the hallway.  
Confused blue eyes turned towards him but he refused to say anymore. Luckily he didn’t need to judging by the realisation crossing through his sub’s eyes.

“Oh, the stretching meself? I didn’t end up having the time.” Sean answered casually, as if it was no big deal.   
To Felix..it was a big deal. A dark shadow crossed over his face and he grinned wolfishly.

“So I told you to do something, and you didn’t do it?”

“I-”

“Sean William McLoughlin, you have no idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into.”

In two strides, the dom was in front of his prey.

“Shit…”

Sean instinctively pressed himself against the wall, eyes glued to Felix’ intense gaze.  
Before he could think to respond anymore, two arms wrapped around his upper legs and he was almost effortlessly swung over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Sometimes he forgot how trained Felix was…he’d trained with him from time to time for crying out loud. The added factor that Sean was not exactly the heaviest guy made it even easier.

The Irish man tried to glance around the back he was forced to face to see where he was being taken. He quickly identified the location as being the guest bedroom that was located opposite Felix’ office.

“Close your eyes.” The Swede said in a low, concentrated voice.

“What, why?” Sean questioned, trying to look past Felix’ torso. In response, his dom stopped walking abruptly and Sean could feel his shoulders tense up underneath his abdominal muscles.

“Should you really backtalk me right now, baby?” his voice had an edge that spelled danger. Sean gulped.

“Probably not.”

“No. So close your eyes.”

“Eyes are closed.” and even though Felix could not possibly see his face, Sean was pretty certain he’d know if he peeked so he kept them firmly shut.  
The sound of a door opening and then closing again once they’d taken a few steps and he was slowly lowered with his feet to the ground before turned around to have his back to Felix.

“Ok, open them.” Felix commanded, keeping his hands gently on Sean’s arms.

The Irish man was completely unprepared for what he saw when he opened his eyes.   
The guest room which had featured white walls and a relatively small double bed, was completely transformed.  
The one window featured heavy blinds that placed the room in total darkness if it wasn’t for the big centre light that had been turned on. The walls and the ceiling were dark grey and clad with the same kind of material Sean recognised from his recording set-up at home.  
It was soundproofed.  
There was even padding on the door.  
In the middle of the room there was a queen size bed with a firm looking mattress, a big soft blanket and a strong, iron frame. The room now had vinyl flooring, seamless and black with small light specs here and there giving it a night-sky sort of feel.  
More atmospheric lights were hung up throughout the room but the furniture had been kept simplistic. There was a big black sturdy lounge chair in the corner and one chest of drawers of which there were four.

Felix walked around and switched on the atmospheric lights before switching off the big one that lit everything. The room was dimly lit, and the whole look of it made Sean shiver despite the pleasantly warm temperature.  
There was one other light switch next to the one for the central light and when Felix switched it, the edges of the ceiling light up with a red, neon light hidden within the padding.  
Sean’s jaw dropped slightly and his heart was hammering in his chest.

“I had it refurbished.” Felix said looking surprisingly nervous as he rubbed his neck.

“I can see that…” Sean commented, blowing out a deep breath. “Holy shit..”

“What do you think?” the Swede asked. “This will be our room.”

“Our room.” Sean repeated, a smile appearing on his face gradually until it grew into a grin. “It’s perfect.”

They grinned widely at each other

“Not gonna lie, though, the fact ye soundproofed it makes me really focking nervous.”

“Good. You should be.” Felix grin turned a tad more malicious before he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled open the top one.  
He rummaged through it and although Sean was beyond curious what was in those drawers, he remained where he was.

His dom turned around and walked over to him with big strides before pushing two plastic packages into his hands.

“Go into the bathroom, strip, clean yourself, shave your privates and use this…” he tapped on one of the packages. “until the water runs clear.” Felix’s voice had that deep, demanding tone that sent goosebumps down Sean’s spine and caused him to draw in a shaky breath.  
He glanced down at what was in his hands. One of the packages was a set of razors, high quality. The other…had him choke on his saliva.

“An enema?!” he exclaimed in shock, causing Felix to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“Stop complaining and go.” he demanded but it didn’t come out quite as strong that time. To enforce his demand, he shoved Sean to the padded door that let to the guest ensuite which hadn’t been refurbished.  
Sean sighed in relief at the familiarity. He turned around to make a comment to Felix but was met with a door being slammed in his face. 

“Don’t come out until you are done.” sounded the growling command before the door had fully shut.

Sean blinked dumbly at the door for a while before moving to the sink and the mirror above it. He leaned his hands on the cold porcelain, noticing how they were shaking slightly in excitement and nerves.  
A washing cloth and soap lay prepared for him. Not wanting to disappoint his dom even more, he got to work quickly stripping himself of all his clothes and laying them to the side.  
It felt remarkably freeing and comfortable to be naked, despite being in someone else’s house, knowing that no one would barge in except for the one who desired his body…who made him feel remarkable and special.  
He scrubbed himself completely clean until he felt brand new, shaved his pubes neatly before deciding his dom would probably like his ass to be smooth as well.

Once he was satisfied that the skin around his asshole was as smooth as could be he picked up the DIY enema.  
The idea made him feel extremely uncomfortable and as he read the instructions it didn’t feel much better.  
He filled it up with water and moved towards the toilet, heart pounding ridiculously so.

The first time felt like the weirdest sensation and made him squirm and almost give up on it but he had gotten a mental image of how cross Felix would be with him and he’d made quick work of the next few times.  
By the end of it, it didn’t feel too bad anymore and he even had to admit that feeling so clean inside was almost…pleasant.

Steadily, he opened the door to the bedroom, eyes blinking against the dimness as opposed to the brightly lit bathroom.  
Once adjusted, he found Felix standing by the chest of drawers with several items displayed in front of him.  
The dom was still fully dressed but somehow it didn’t make Sean feel more exposed. In actuality it all felt ridiculously natural.

“Straight focking water!” Sean announced, grinning

“That’s gotta be one of the worst things to say to get in the mood” Felix rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his sub but managed to sound extremely calm, collected and calculated. “Did you do it all then?” 

“Yup.” and he made sure to pop the P.

In a flash, Felix whipped around, mouth a tight line of displeasure and his eyes hard, intimidating.  
Sean gulped.

“Y-yes, sir.” he corrected himself in a smaller voice.

“On your knees, on the bed, face the wall.” Felix demanded. “Do not look or turn around for anything.   
Sean immediately did as he was told.

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun today, my pet. Well…. _I_ am. I have to admit, Jack, I knew it wouldn’t be long before your first punishment but I didn’t expect it to be already necessary. You’re lucky I’m prepared.”

“What do you mean ye didn’t think it’d be long?” Sean asked almost insulted.

There came no verbal answer for a while and the desire to look around and see what the other was doing became overwhelmingly tempting. So very slightly that he believed it to be invisible, Sean turned his head in the hope he could just about see.  
He heard the sound of skin on skin before he felt the pain on his right buttcheek after the slap it received. His eyes widened and he gasped, falling forwards onto his hands.

“I said no looking.” Felix said calmly but in that low voice. “See what I mean, baby? It wouldn’t have taken long. You are too defiant! But we’ll take care of that, don’t you worry.”

Sean was still leaning forward on his hands, panting softly with his widened eyes glued to the blanket. The slap had been a complete surprise and his mind was in disarray trying to figure out how that made him feel...also when Felix had actually moved across the room.  
His backside stung and it was so intense that once he focused on it, everything revolved around how the skin was throbbing, and he could feel it heat up. The stinging like tingling, teasing his skin and the nerves underneath. Without even noticing, his back arched inwards slowly, eyes closing to the sensation and...he moaned.

“Oh-hoh-hoooh!” Felix exclaimed behind him in clear surprise. “So you like that, huh? Sure hope for you you’re gonna like this too. Actually, let’s remove these blankets and pillows first.”

Unceremoniously Felix remove the pillows and tossed them behind him before grabbing the blankets. With a little nudge to cooperate, Sean moved his body so they could be fully removed before re-assuming the position Felix had requested of him at first.

The bed behind him dipped but Sean kept his eyes pointed straight ahead. Gradually, he could feel a warmth seep into his skin and he knew his dom was closely behind him without there being any physical contact.  
Warm breaths ghosted over the skin of his neck and shoulders. His lips parted slightly, relishing the feeling and shivering in enjoyment.  
The breaths got closer and hotter until there were lips on his neck and he gasped, head tilting slightly to grant better access. The lips kissed, softly, occasionally a tongue joined to tease the nerves underneath the skin. Gradually the lips got bolder, nipping at his skin and teeth got involved.  
Sean was losing himself in the sensation, panting softly with his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown. As it turned out, his neck was very sensitive and it turned him on immensely. Before long, his cock was standing at attention.

In fact, he was lost in the sensation that he failed to feel the movement and shifting behind him until two hands with something cold and smooth between them, closed around his neck.  
Seconds later and a clasp was fastened behind his neck. Sean’s eyes shot open and his hands shot up to feel what had happened. A thick leather collar sat around his neck and something dangled off of it all the way down his back. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest.

“Move your arms back, baby.” Felix commanded softly in his ear.

Now incredibly nervous and shaking softly, Sean obliged and immediately felt movement. First his left arm was held gently and leather strips were clasped around his arm at even distances down the entire length of it. He could now feel that there was some kind of leather centerpiece laying against his spine to which every strip was connected with a metal ring. The other arm soon joined and now he couldn’t move them at all anymore.

“How does that feel?” The dom asked curiously, but his voice betrayed his lust.

“Like I am almost completely at your mercy.” Sean said, softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. It was weird and kind of scary to feel that way and to be bound up like that, but the fact that it took away his control was also very, very exciting and his cock bounced enthusiastically.

“Good.” The dip in the bed disappeared as Felix got up, making sure his footsteps echoed on the vinyl floor for added effect. He picked up an item from chest of drawers. “Look this way. Do you know what this is?”

Sean looked over and shivered immediately at the sight, which caused a dark, lustful grin to appear on Felix’ face.

“A buttplug...sir.” he said attempting to sound confident. “...that thing’s pretty big!”

In reality it wasn’t much thicker than Felix himself was.

“Tell me, Jack, what is your safeword?”

“......cringemas.”

“Good boy. I’m gonna give you one chance to use it right now or you’re going to have to take this whole punishment. The reason why you get the chance to say it only now will become clear soon.” Felix said in all seriousness. There was no challenge in his voice or his face, and this fact alone made Sean take a few seconds to consider the offer. His arms were not too uncomfortable at this point, the binds were starting to feel quite nice. Plus he had defied Felix, disappointed him and a part of him really deeply hated that. He knew he deserved his punishment and he’d….  
He stopped, hit with the realisation that he would literally do anything to redeem himself in his dom’s eyes. The feeling was intense. He just wanted to serve him.

“Thank you for the offer, sir. I decline.” He said without overthinking it a second longer. 

Felix grinned wickedly and snatched a bottle from the chest.

“Eyes straight ahead.” He demanded, growling in that way that made Sean’s knees weak. The sub did as he was told, keeping track this time of the footsteps across the room.

The bed dipped again with the added weight. Sean’s chest was heaving in angst but he kept his eyes straight ahead.  
He heard the distinct noise of a bottle cap opening, following by a squirting noise and a very sweet smell...fruity. The bottle cap was closed and, he assumed, the whole thing put to the side.  
Suddenly, there was a hand on his head, pulling him backwards until he was facing the ceiling by his hair. Lips touched the shell of his ear.

“You’re such a little shit, Jack. I’m gonna have to teach you some manners. You seem to think you can just disobey me and get away with it because you have those pretty baby blues. I’m gonna show you what happens when you disobey me, baby.”

The words echoed through his head and Sean tried to calm his breathing as much as he could when the hand on his his head guided him forwards until his chin and nose were on the mattress, where his hair was released.  
A hand appeared at his buttcheeks, and it was slick with what he assumed was lube. The hand dipped into the cleft and circled his asshole and the surrounding area, making everything slippery.  
Sean waited patiently for the first finger to enter him, prepared for the weird sensation.  
Sure enough his ass was being spread and something slick pressed against his entrance which he was trying very hard to relax.  
A split second and his eyes shot open wide as he felt he was being split open.

Sean cried out in pain because it hadn’t a finger entering him, but the entire buttplug already.  
His head shot up in pain and his mouth opened to accommodate the loud noise, which apparently set Felix’ second plan in motion.  
The man shot forward like a lightning bolt, pressing his body against Sean’s backside, forcing the buttplug in as deep as it would go, and reached around his face revealing that he was holding something else in them.  
Somewhere in his agony, Sean wondered where the hell he was pulling all this stuff from as the ball gag was forced into his opened mouth and the strip fastened behind his back to hold it there.

Muffled shouting and yelling was all he could physically do. Tears of pain involuntarily leaked from his eyes, but Felix just grinned maliciously at him.  
Sean wondered how the hell he was still turned on through all of this. The intense stinging in his backside was nothing compared to the slap he had received previously. A few broken sobs escaped him and he banged his forehead against the mattress.

“This wouldn’t have hurt so much if you’d listened to me.” Felix stated, driving the point home of why he was doing this to him.  
The dom was once again behind him and was fumbled with his naked legs. Two strips of leather were fastened around his calves, then he could feel Felix fasten those binds with handcuffs to his wrists, pulling the chain tighter to utterly prevent him from moving.  
Sean was now forced in a position of being bent over his own knees and he couldn’t move out of it even if he’d try.

“You’d think we’re done, right?” Felix sounded absolutely wicked with glee now as he moved off of the bed and retrieved something else from the chest of drawers.  
Sean made a high-pitched noise, drool starting to form around the ball but he desperately tried to slurp it away. When Felix returned he plugged something into the buttplug. An electrical beep was all the warning he got before Sean’s senses were overflowing with the heavy vibrations the buttplug was making deep inside him.  
He yelled and groaned and moaned, attempting to trash and change something in his situation. Finally, he turned a desperate look to Felix, calling out something unintelligible.

“Oh baby, you’re so pretty like this. Look at you.” Felix stroked Sean’s hair softly. “I could watch you all day.”

Sean stopped all movement. Something about how Felix said that made him feel dread in his guts. His widened, begging eyes must have betrayed it because Felix smirked darkly.

“But unfortunately I have a video to record, so I’ll check back in with you later.”

And just like that he patted Sean’s ass and walked over to the door. The sub tried to call out to him with all his might, already weakened from the constant abuse of the vibrating buttplug inside of him.  
Felix didn’t listen to him. He opened the door, glanced back once...and then he was gone.

Sean yelled and trashed at the top of his lungs but to no avail. Inside he was panicking and now his shifting had caused the buttplug to shift against his prostate, which worked miracles for the pain, but put him in a constant state of pleasure which was never enough to fully get him off.  
He couldn’t be bothered with trying to stop the drool from leaking. His now raging hard-on needed tending to if he wanted to have full use of his mind again.  
But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t find any friction for it.  
Shit. He’d really done it now.

Marzia had been reading a book in the living room but had been keeping an ear out for what was going on with the two boys. While she had agreed to this polyamorous situation, she was still a bit apprehensive...and most of all curious. From what she’d heard, Sean was in trouble for not doing something. She’d read up a bit on what this whole dom-sub thing could be, and whether it was mild or extreme...she knew punishments were not good.  
But she was very, very curious.  
So when she heard Felix emerge from the guest room and go into his recording studio but, even a good twenty minutes later, she didn’t hear any sign of Sean anywhere, she got up and sneaked into the hallway.

At first she stayed a safe distance away from both doors. Felix had told her explicitly that she is not to enter the guest room unless given permission. Upon her asking why, he had said it was for Sean’s sake more than anything but she’d felt there was more to it.  
Despite the warning, she found herself approaching the doors. Keeping an eye on the studio door, she creeped closer to that of the guest room.

 

Her mind wandered to what she could possibly find if she were to open that door. Her heart pounded in her throat. By the sounds of it Felix was still busy in his studio.  
Her hand reached to the door handle. Would she do it? Could she? Did she really want to see whatever they were up to?

She really thought the answer would be no and she could turn around without doubting, but her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as she grasped the handle firmly.  
It bent down slowly as she tried to sneak it open without notifying anyone. It was almost at the point where she could pull it open….but then…

A hand slammed against the door, startling the daylight out of her and she stumbled with her back against the surface of it.  
When Marzia raised her eyes to owner of the hand she was met with a look she had never seen on Felix’ face before.

He didn’t look necessarily angry but he almost didn’t look like himself. There was a hard look in his eyes, unwavering and unforgiving and it made her gulp.

“Marzia...I thought I asked you never to enter this room.” He said coldly.

“S-Sorry, I thought...I mean…” she stuttered, completely uncomfortable with this situation she found herself in.

Felix looked down at her for a while until he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, she was beyond relieved to see that soft, loving look that she knew so well.

“Sorry, Marz. I didn’t want you to see this.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. The shame was written on his face. “I get into this weird state when we’re ehm...engaged in a scene. I cannot have anyone near him but me. Not even you.”

“Wow, this is really intense, huh?” Marzia replied softly after letting the silence stretch between them.

“Yeah…”

“So what is going on right now?”

“He’s being punished for insubordination.” Felix said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Ok...should I count him in for dinner?”

At that Felix laughed heartily, nearly doubling over. 

“Yeah, I expect he’ll have learned by then.” he sniggered and Marzia beamed brightly at him, happy to have made him laugh.

“Alright, and I’m sorry, Felix.” he said still giggling a little bit.

“Don’t even worry about it.” he replied.

But nevertheless he kept watching her until she disappeared into the living room again.

It had been nearly two and a half hours since Felix left Sean bound, gagged and penetrated in their room. The dom cursed himself slightly for taking longer than he had wanted to, but on the other hand, he’d recorded enough to be able to take the next day off. Plus he certain Sean was sturdy enough to take the punishment that long.

The Swede opened the door and slipped inside, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room in contrast to his recording lights.  
Once he turned around and looked over the the bed, his breath got stolen away.

Sean was absolutely wrecked.

His face was to him but he was not certain the man could even see him. Blue eyes were misted and unfocused. A dark, wet spot of drool surrounded his head as it flowed freely from the corner’s of his mouth. There were traces of dried tears on his cheeks, or what was visible of them. Felix figured they might be from the overstimulation.  
Sean’s body occasionally twitched involuntarily, and now that the man was completely silent the buzzing of the buttplug was very audible.

Felix had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Silently, he stripped himself of his clothes before approaching the bed and kneeling down besides it. He reached out and touched Sean’s shoulder but the man flinched and his eyes widened like a deer in headlights.  
A soft, weak whimper escaped the mouth of his sub, making the ball gag bounce.

Felix looked him over, noticing the angry red skin from the friction of the binds and the erection laying between Sean’s folded body.  
It must have been torture.

It had been torture. Sean’s mind was blank and his vision had unfocused spots that he wasn’t sure would ever go away. He’d had an erection for the entire time but nothing was helping. To make matters worse, eventually the vibrating became too much for his body and he went into a state of over sensitivity that made him twitch with every shift of material.  
He had barely noticed that Felix had entered the room but once he was in front of him his entire world revolved around Felix.   
His saviour, his dom, he wanted to serve him, wanted to disappear in him and be one he wanted….he didn’t know what he wanted but he wanted it now.

Mercifully, Felix reached over and undid the ball gag. Gently, it was taken out of his mouth and put to the side.  
His jaws ached so much he couldn’t properly close them and while the outside of his mouth was wet, the inside was very dry.

“P-please…” he whispered in desperation. He was in fact so broken and desperate that tears ran down his cheeks. “Please…master. P-please…”

Felix shivered and moaned at how he was named. Ok, so maybe he did like the term ‘master’.

“Ssshh, my pet, tell me what you need.”

“F….fuck me, please. I need it hard…I...please let me come.” Sean begged, all of his fight gone for now. “I’m s-s-sorry.”

Felix stroked his hair with a gentle expression.

“Good boy. I knew you’d see it eventually.” he cooed. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

Slowly and carefully, Felix rose to his feet to climb onto the bed behind his lover. First of all, he undid the binds of his legs and very carefully and mindful of the no doubt aching, stiff muscles, he positioned his legs a little further apart.  
Sean whimpered at the shifting, a noise that went straight to Felix’ cock which was standing at full attention by now as well.

He made quick work of turning off the vibrations and pulling the buttplug out, grinning at the groan of relief it enticed from Sean.  
Felix lubed himself up, watching as his sub’s entrance pulsated before him, as if begging to fill him up. The Swede licked his lips and quickly lined up before sliding all the way in.

Sean moaned in relief. There was a world of difference between being abused by some toy and having his lover inside of him. It made him feel complete and, in a strange way, safe.  
Felix leaned over him, his arms wrapping around Sean’s torso as he humped him with short, powerful thrusts.

“Oh, baby you’ve taking it so good.” he cooed in a voice rough with lust.  
Every thrust enticed another noise from Sean, who was transported into a completely different world it seemed.

Felix was overcome with insatiable desires when he looked Sean over. He was absolutely perfect from the curve of his back to the soft buttocks that pressed against his front when he slid all the way in.  
The Swede began setting a brutal pace, rocking his sub forward and dragging his cheek across the mattress. A particularly loud cry and he knew he’d found the overstimulated prostate.  
He aimed to hit it time after time again, relishing how Sean couldn’t even keep from screaming at this point. It was completely unintelligible but that was part of the beauty of it.

“P...pl..ea...se!” Sean cried out desperately.

“Please what?” Felix demanded, panting heavily. He placed his hands on the mattress and practically launching himself into his lover with every thrust.

“S-so...close!” Sean gasped out. “P…lea...se… need to come.”

Felix growled into the skin of his lover, biting down on his shoulder and drawing another cry from him.

“You don’t… _need_ to…” he panted between bites. “but we’ll work on that a different day.”

Without further ado, he reached around Sean and grasped his member firmly, rubbing his thumb across the head and smearing it with precum.  
Sean mewled and practically melted at the touch.  
Felix immediately touched him the way he knew he wanted to be touched. His hips thrust wildly to chase his own orgasm.

“Come for me, baby” The Swede groaned in his lover’s ear and it was all Sean needed to come undone.  
His body went rigid and his eyes screwed shut and he couldn’t help but scream his lover’s name as he came so hard it temporarily shut off his senses.

“AAaah Felix!”

The sound of his name combined with the ass clamping down on his cock sent the dom over the edge as well.  
He thrusted forward a few times to ride out his orgasms while filling up his lover with his semen.

“Oh Jack….oh baby.” he moaned before collapsing on top of him.

Felix felt like he could lay there forever and be a happy man, but he knew he should really get to the other important part, and that was taking care of his sub.  
Gently, he pulled out of him and sat up, hands making quick work of the straps around Sean’s arms. He supported the limbs as they came free and gently lowered them to the bed to not make it hurt too much.  
Sean was not moving on his own, no doubt feeling boneless.  
Felix gently rolled him onto his back, slowly stretching his body out. He noticed that Sean’s eyes were open but just barely so and he looked really far out of it. The Swede gently stroked his hair.

“Jack? Still with us?” no response. “Nod your head if you can hear me.”

It took a few seconds but the man weakly nodded his head.  
At that, Felix reached over his lover and under the bed to grab something. When he rolled back, he was holding a bottle of water.

“I’m gonna need you to drink something.” he explained calmly before helping Sean lift his head up after opening the bottle, and guiding him to drink slowly from it.  
When he was done, Felix put the bottle to the side. “I’ll be right back.”

He retreated into the bathroom and reemerged with the washing cloth Sean had used before, warmed up with warm water and a little hint of soap, and a towel.  
He set to the task of cleaning his sub’s body gently and carefully, keeping an eye out for any hint of discomfort.  
When he was done, Sean looked a bit more awake than he had before.

“How are you feeling?” Felix questioned, looking him over.

“Like I’ve been focking kidnapped by the maffia.” Sean mumbled in response but his voice lacked that defiant edge.

“Oh yeah I’m a part of the Swedish maffia, did I never tell you?” Felix responded while sporting a grin and shaking his head. “I’ll get us some clothes.”

Sean watched him leave them room before spreading his limbs as far across the mattress as he could go. He had no idea how long he’d been kept in that room but it’d been long enough that his muscles were aching like he had worked out way past his physical limit.  
His mind was still swirling and unfocused and he felt like he was in another world; some sort of dream.  
At the same time he felt absolutely wonderful and there was a happiness bubbling inside of him that he hadn’t quite expected.

When Felix returned, he was already dressed in a more comfortable outfit bearing sweatpants, a clean shirt and underwear that Sean vaguely recognised as some of the stuff he’d thrown into his bag.  
He pulled the Irish man upright but when the man made a point of looking away and fumbling with his hands awkwardly.

“...what?” Felix asked in confusion.

“I eh….might need some help.” he admitted sounding ashamed.

Felix chose not to respond with anything but a warm smile and a helping hand in getting his lover dressed before getting him to his feet.  
Sean was very wobbly on his legs but he managed and together they walked to and out of the door.  
Once in the brightly lit hallway, Sean almost fell backwards because of the extreme contrast to the conditions he had previously resided in. Felix pulled him upright and helped him to the living room.

From the sounds of it, Marzia was in the kitchen so they had a little privacy at least.

Felix sat Sean down on the couch before lounging into the corner himself. Without words, he patted his chest as an invite but the Irish man cleared his throat and scratched his beard in unease.

“Eh…’m fine here.”

Felix rolled his eyes.  
“Stop being so proud, Jack.” he scoffed and grabbed the other’s arm, yanking him into an embrace and pressing him to his body.

Sean was going to protest but the smell of Felix and his warmth were so very soothing and exactly what he needed. Defeated, he settled in against his the Swede’s chest, draping his arms around the warm body and closing his eyes contently.

Marzia had been working on her favourite recipe for pasta, as cliché as it sounded.  
All that was left was to boil the pasta itself for about 10 min when she entered the living room.  
She found her fiancé reading on the couch with his boyfriend, who was fast asleep, draped across his chest.

She took in the sight, imprinting it in her mind and searching deep within herself for how she felt about this.  
All she could think was that they looked really sweet like that.

Silently she walked over to them, searching eye contact with Felix and once she got it, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Dinner is ready in 10 minutes.” She whispered to not disturb Sean in his slumber.  
Felix nodded in response and put his book to the side. He looked down at the sleeping man on top of him when suddenly there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Could you hand me the remote?” he whispered to Marzia, who frowned in confusion but retrieved it all the same.

They owned a smart TV, something Felix had really wanted for some reason.  
He switched it on and immediately pressed mute to not make any noise. Through the app menu he loaded up YouTube and typed into the search function: Jacksepticeye. 

He picked a video where Sean still had the green hair, which meant he was also a little louder than he was now, and paused it as soon as it loaded up.  
With a wicked grin he turned the volume up…a lot….and hit play.

“TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES” blasted through the speakers and Sean pushed himself up with a startled gasp, eyes immediately wide open.  
Disoriented he stared around until he found the source, to which he groaned and dropped himself back down onto his boyfriend’s chest.

“Geezus…” he complained and at that point both Marzia and Felix began laughing. The latter turned the video off.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Marzia explained before returning to the kitchen.

Sean lingered in the warmth for a moment longer before sitting upright and stretching, wincing as he did so as it proved to be a lot on his aching muscles and backside.

“You’re such an asshole, could have woken me up gentler.” he complained as he got to his feet.

“Complain all you want, you know you love me.” Felix grinned, jumping to his feet and making his way around the couch.

Sean looked down at the floor, contemplating the words.  
After a little while, he chuckled.

“Yeah..I do.”

Felix whipped around, stared him straight in the eyes before making his way over to him with big strides and kissing the living daylight out of him.  
Sean chuckled against his lips but wrapped his arms around the Swede’s neck and returned the kiss with just as much emotion.

“I love you too.” Felix grinned. “And after today I am even more excited to do this with you.”

“And I’ll try to behave.” Sean grinned back but let out an “ouch” when Felix slapped his ass playfully, looking at him with a face that said ‘yeah right’. 

“Yeah… When hell freezes over”


End file.
